De l'enfer au paradis
by Milqua
Summary: Bella voit sa vie boulversée pendant un voyage à Volterra... Depuis elle vit un vrai cauchemar... Arrivera-t-elle à surmonter tout ça, à être de nouveau heureuse? Grâce à qui?
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

Je m'appelle Isabelle Swan et ma vie est un cauchemar…

Vous vous dites probablement que j'exagère, qu'on a tous nos mauvais moments dans la vie, mais que tout n'est pas si noir. Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai…

Il y a encore un an, je vivais une vie des plus banales avec mon frère. Quand je repense à lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé une éternité depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

A cette époque je vivais seule avec James depuis deux ans. J'avais emménagé avec lui après le mort de mes parents dans un accident de voiture.

Avant leur mort, mon frère est moi n'entretenions pas vraiment de relation. Ce n'est pas que nous ne nous entendions pas, seulement nous faisions notre petite vie chacun de notre côté. C'était probablement du à notre différence d'âge : 8 ans. J'en avais 14 et lui 22, à cet âge là, autant dire que tout un monde nous séparait. Lui avait déjà un job en tant que journaliste sportif, et enchainé les conquêtes amoureuses, alors que moi, j'en étais encore à mes problèmes d'acnés. Quand il nous rendait visite, à moi et mes parents, c'est à peine si nous échangions quelques paroles durant le week-end.

Les choses ont radicalement changées après l'incident. J'aurais du aller dans un orphelinat jusqu'à ma majorité mais il s'est battu pour obtenir ma garde. Autant dire que ça n'a pas était facile. Il n'avait alors que 22 ans et prendre en charge une ado de 14 ans ce n'est pas toujours simple. Après de multiples rendez-vous avec le juge des enfants en charge de mon dossier et les services sociaux, il a finalement réussit à obtenir ma garde.

Les débuts de notre cohabitation n'on pas toujours était simple. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas facile à vivre à cette période. J'ai toujours étais une fille renfermée mais le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que le chagrin causé par la perte de mes parents n'a pas arrangé les choses. Je sais que pour mon frère aussi ça a été difficile, mais il ne l'a jamais montré et a toujours était là quand je n'allais pas bien, quand j'avais besoin de lui. Et étrangement, malgré le fait qu'à cette époque nous n'étions pas proche, ça présence me rassurait et me calmais. C'est ainsi, qu'au fil des semaines et des mois, nous avons appris à vivre ensemble.

J'avais réussi à surpasser la mort de mes parents grâce à lui. Il était devenu le centre de ma vie, le grand frère protecteur qu'il n'avait jamais été, mon confident, mon meilleur ami…

Mais ça c'était avant…

J'aimais et j'aime mon frère plus que tout. Il me manque terriblement, ses bras réconfortants me manquent, nos longues discussions, nos balades sur la plage me manquent et même nos disputes me manquent. Il a laissé un vide énorme dans mon cœur. Je donnerais tout pour pouvoir le revoir au moins une fois et le remercier de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi mais surtout lui dire combien je l'aime. Je me rends compte maintenant que je ne lui ai pas dit assez souvent.

Mais c'est trop tard, je sais que je ne le verrais plus jamais. Tout ce que je peux faire maintenant, c'est espérer qu'il ait une vie plus heureuse que la mienne…

--------------------------------------------------

C'est ma première fic, alors j'ai besoin d'avoir votre avis, est ce que ça vaut le coup de continuer?

Un énorme merci à phika17, lili_26 et Melielola.


	2. Chapitre 1

Deux trois petits mots avant de commencer, un grand merci celles qui ont mise ma fic en alerte, celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews plus particulièrement à Marie et Mrs Esmée Cullen à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre. Toutes vos reviews m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir.

Je poste le premier chapitre plus tôt que prévu, pour ça il faut remercier Mamzelle-Nami...

**Disclamer** : Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

PDV Bella

7h00

Je viens juste de me réveiller, je suis toujours dans mon lit, mais je n'ouvre pas encore les yeux. Tous les matins depuis un an maintenant, c'est le même rituel. Je suis réveillée par les rayons du soleil mais je garde les yeux fermés. Je veux les garder fermé le plus longtemps possible et espérer que tout ceci n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Tous les matins, j'espère en ouvrant les yeux me rendre compte que je suis dans ma petite chambre et que on frère et au rez-de-chaussée en train de me préparer mon petit déjeuné. Et que tout n'était qu'illusion.

Tout les matins j'essai de reculer l'échéance le plus longtemps possible et quand je me décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux, c'est toujours la même chose : la déception. Mon cœur se met à battre de plus en plus vite, ma respiration devient haletante. C'est plus fort que moi. A ce moment de la journée, mon corps prend les commandes et réagit toujours de la même manière : la déception fait place à la panique. Je me demande comment je vais pouvoir survivre une journée de plus dans cette endroit morbide, entourée de monstre qui ne veulent qu'une chose me tuer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'arrive finalement à me calmer, mon cœur reprend un rythme normal et ma respiration se calme. Alors je finis par m'assoir dans mon lit et j'espère… Pendant les premier mois, j'espérais que les « personnes », ou plutôt monstres qui vivent ici finissent par ne plus faire attention à moi. J'espérais juste un moment d'inattention de leur part pour essayer de m'enfuir. Avec le temps j'ai renoncé, ils sont partout et toutes les entrées sont surveillées. Je ne pourrais jamais leur fausser compagnie.

Maintenant, j'espère seulement la mort… Je me suis vite rendu compte que c'était la seule solution, parce que je refusais de passer la fin de mon existence ici.

Je devais mourir, cette conclusion m'était apparue comme une évidence, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plutôt ? Ca faisait exactement deux mois que j'étais enfermé dans ce château le jour ou j'ai décidé de mettre fin à mes jours. C'était peut-être une décision tragique mais c'était la meilleure que j'avais et elle m'a rendue heureuse. Même euphorique. C'était fini. J'allais mettre fin à cette histoire, à mon histoire…

J'avais pensé que ce serais facile, c'est vrai j'étais assez intelligente. Autant dire que j'ai très vite déchanté. Ca fait maintenant 10 mois, et toujours aucun résultat. J'avais bien fait plusieurs tentatives, mais elles ont toutes échouées lamentablement. Mais je ne renoncerai pas. Jamais…

Ils ne font que tolérer ma présence parce qu'on leur en a donné l'ordre. Ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire. Mais je fais tous pour être insupportable, je suis peut-être insignifiante à côté d'eux, de leur force et de leur rapidité, mais je fais tous mon possible pour leur rendre la vie impossible. Je me dis qu'un jour il y en aura bien un qui aura moins de self-control, et qu'il finira par se jeter sur moi et me tuer malgré les ordres. C'est la seule chose qui me fait avancer : penser qu'une de ses choses finirais par me tuer.

Ce matin, pour ne pas déroger à la règle, je me réveille dans cette chambre que je refuse de considérer comme la mienne. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever, de toute façon, je n'ai rien à faire. Il est 8h, dans une demi-heure, on allait m'apporter mon petit déjeuner, je décide alors de me rallonger en attendant. Je fermais les yeux, non pas pour essayer de me rendormir, je savais que c'était inutile. Cette nuit j'avais eu mon compte d'heures de repos, mon sommeil n'avait pas été troublé des cauchemars. Autant dire que c'était un événement rare. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement en sachant toutes les monstruosités qui se passaient dans ce château.

Je préférais arrêter de penser à tout ça, du moins pour l'instant. J'avais besoin d'oublier au moins pour quelques instants la vie que je menais ici. Je me saisi de la photo qui était posée sur ma table de chevet. C'était le seul souvenir qui me restait de ma vie d'avant. Le seul souvenir qui me permettait de ne pas devenir folle.

C'était une photo de moi et mon frère qui avait été prise le jour de mon quinzième anniversaire. Ca faisait seulement deux ans pourtant j'avais l'impression que cette scène appartenait à une autre vie. Sur cette photo, j'étais heureuse, nous étions heureux. On pouvait y voir mon frère en train de me serrer dans ses bras, nous rions. Depuis combien de temps que n'avais-je pas ri ?

Tous les jours je regardais cette photo, elle me rappelait des souvenirs heureux...

Comment en étais-je arrivée là ?

C'est une longue histoire, une très longue histoire…

--------------------------------

FLASH BACK

BIP… BIP… BIP…

Saloperie de réveil…

Je n'avais pas envie de me lever, pas envi d'aller en cours. De toute façon personne ne m'y attendais. Je n'avais pas d'amis mais ça ne me dérange pas. J'étais donc en train de lutter contre l'envie de faire l'école buissonnière. Comme toujours, je me résignais finalement et me lever, de toute façon ce n'était pas mon genre, je suis une élève sérieuse.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la salle de bain pour me préparer en vitesse. Je n'étais pas le genre de fille à passer des heures à me préparer. Et puis ce matin, j'avais envie de passer plus de temps avec mon frère avant qu'il ne parte travailler. C'est donc en un temps record que j'ai pris ma douche et me suis habillée. Juste un petit coup d'œil au miroir pour m'assurer que je n'avais un truc au plein milieu du visage. Je ne prenais plus la peine d'essayer de me coiffer. Je m'étais faite une raison, ma tignasse était et resterait indomptable.

J'étais fin prête et dévalais les escaliers le plus vite possible pour m'engouffrer dans la cuisine pour embrasser mon frère. Il n'y était pas, à la place il y a avait un petit mot sur la table.

_Bonjour ma princesse,_

_Excuse moi, j'ai du partir plus tôt ce matin._

_J'aurais aimé te voir pour te souhaiter un bon anniversaire._

_J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, je me rattraperais ce soir, j'ai une surprise pour toi._

_Je pense fort à toi, passe une bonne journée._

_Et Bon anniversaire !_

Mon anniversaire comment j'avais pu l'oublier. C'en est presque pathétique. Franchement, qui oublie son anniversaire ?

Une surprise… Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu préparer ? Je savais que cette question tournerait dans ma tête toute la journée.

C'est sur ces pensées que je préparais mon petit déjeuné puis filais au lycée. Ma journée de cours se déroulais comme d'habitude. Personne ne savais qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de mon seizième anniversaire. Et ça n'avais aucune importance. La seule chose qui en avait c'est que j'allais passer une super soirée avec mon frère.

--------------------------------

IL était maintenant 16h, je m'installais à ma place habituelle, dans le fond de la classe, à l'abri des regards. Madame Simon venait d'entrer dans la classe. Le cours allait pouvoir commençait. C'était mon dernier cours de l'après midi. Autant dire que la journée m'avait parue horriblement longue.

Avez-vous déjà remarqué à quel point les minutes et les heures défilent lentement quand on attend un moment avec impatience.

16h15

16h30

Ca faisait maintenant une demi-heure, qu'elle débitait son cour, imperturbable. Je crois qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que tous ses élèves avaient décroché dès les dix premières minutes et que plus personne ne portait le moindre attention à ce qu'elle racontait. D'habitude je m'efforçais de prendre des notes mais aujourd'hui, j'en étais incapable. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrais sur ses paroles pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. J'avais bien tenté d'écouter ce qu'elle disait mais mon esprit finissait inévitablement par s'égarer.

16h45

Plus qu'un quart d'heure, ou devrais-je plutôt dire _encore_ un quart d'heure…

J'avais déjà remplis une feuille de gribouille et je ne savais plus quoi faire pour faire passer le temps. Les autres élèves étaient tous plus ou moins dans le même état que moi. C'est-à-dire proche de la léthargie…

17h

Enfin…

Les dernières minutes m'avaient parus interminables. Je ne pouvais plus décrocher les yeux de l'horloge. J'avais l'impression que les aiguilles prenaient un malin plaisir à ralentir leur allure, les secondes passaient à une telle lenteur.

Et enfin, la délivrance. La sonnerie. Je rangeais mes affaires le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir sortir de cette classe.

Nous habitions dans un petit appartement situé à à peine un kilomètre du lycée. J'avais prise l'habitude de rentrer à pied. Ca ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire, ça me permettait de réfléchir à un tas de chose. Quelques fois mon frère venait me chercher.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais vraiment épuisée, ma dernière heure de cours avait été très pénible et je n'avais pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout envie de rentrer à pied. En arrivant sur le parking, j'avais espéré trouver la voiture de mon frère. Je le cherchais des yeux pendant quelques minutes pour finalement me rendre compte qu'il n'était pas là.

Je me résignais donc à rentrer des pieds. C'est en trainant des pieds que je fis le trajet du retour.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte de notre appartement, ma mauvaise humeur s'était envolée. Toute la journée, j'avais pensée à la surprise que me préparait mon frère et je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre.

J'entrais et criais : « C'est moi » comme à chaque fois que je passais le pas de la porte et que mon frère était déjà rentré.

Ca faisait partie des habitudes que mon frère a moi avions prises. Dès que l'un de nous rentrais, il criait « c'est moi » et l'autre répondais toujours « j'suis là ».

Mais aujourd'hui aucune réponse, pourtant je savais qu'il était rentré, il y avait son manteau accroché au porte-manteau près de la porte. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il était en train de faire. Je me dirigeais en premier lieu dans le salon, je me l'imaginais déjà affalé dans le canapé devant une stupide émission de télé qu'il affectionnait tant. Mais il n'y était pas.

« Merde !»

Mais qu'est ce qui ce passait, ce n'était pas du tout son style d'employer ce genre de vocabulaire. Au contraire, il me réprimandait à chaque fois que je « jurais comme un Chartier », pour reprendre ses mots.

En me rapprochant de la cuisine, j'entendais des bruits de plats et de casseroles.

C'est pas possible, qu'est ce qu'il avait encore pu inventer. Depuis que j'avais emménagé avec lui, j'avais très vite pris possession de la cuisine. Mon frère avait hérité du talent culinaire de ma mère. Autant dire que mon frère dans une cuisine, c'était la catastrophe assurée.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte, je restais abasourdie devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Il y en avait partout. La table de la cuisine était recouverte de tout un tas d'ustensiles de cuisine en passant par des cuillères, des fouets, des casseroles, plats à tarte, à gâteau... Il y avait de la farine rependue un peu partout sur la table, sur le plan de travail, il y avait même un œuf qui avait été cassé et était entrain de dégouliner le long de la table pour finir sur le sol. L'évier était rempli de vaisselle sale. Dans un coin de la cuisine il y avait de bout de verre qui devait autrefois être un saladier.

Je restais ahurie devant cette vision d'apocalypse, j'avais l'impression qu'une tornade avait dévastait la pièce.

Mon regard se posa sur mon frère, il portait un tablier et froncé les sourcils, signe d'une intense concentration. Il se tenait devant un saladier saisi un œuf et voulu le casser mais il du y mettre un peu trop de force parce qu'il se brisa entre ses doigts. A ce moment, je ne pu retenir mon rire devant cette image. James était entrain de regarder ses mains et l'œuf lui coulait entre les doigts.

« Bella ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? T'es déjà rentré ? J't'ai pas entendu arriver.»

Il était gêné que je le découvre au milieu de ce capharnaüm. Il s'empressait de s'essuyer les doigts sur son tablier pour essayer de faire un minimum de rangement. Enfin quand je dis rangement, je veux plutôt dire, qu'il s'est empressait de tout déplacer pour les tout entasser dans un coin.

Avez-vous déjà remarqué que les hommes on une définition bien particulière de la notion de rangement ? (Bon ok, presque tout les hommes).

« Il est 5h30 et tu ne m'a pas entendu parce que tu devais être trop absorbé dans ce que tu faisait, c'est-à-dire, faire de cette cuisine un champ de bataille ! » Dis-je ironique, encore une fois je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'esclaffer. « Plus sérieusement, James qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

J'avais pensé me mettre en colère, parce que je savais bien que se serai à moi de tout remettre en état, mais il me regardait avec ses yeux de petit garçon pris en train de faire une bêtise. j'étais maintenant incapable de lui en vouloir et je lui souris.

IL s'approchait de moi et me serra dans ses bras et me chuchota à l'oreille « Bonne anniversaire Belle, je voulais te faire un gâteau mais je crois que je ne suis pas très doué » dit-il en me relâchant, toujours avec cette moue adorable sur le visage.

« Pas très doué, tu veux rire, au contraire je crois que tu as vraiment un don ! » lui répondis-je en rigolant.

Il me regardait, avec une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage, un sourcil relevait.

« Si, si je t'assure, pour réussir à transformé une cuisine parfaitement rangée en… » Je ne trouvais même pas les mots pour décrire ce que j'avais devant les yeux, alors je fis un signe de la main pour lui montrer l'étendu des dégâts. « Il faut vraiment être doué… »

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Non, mais promet moi de ne plus jamais t'approcher de près ou de loin à cette cuisine » lui dis-je sur un air faussement indigné. « Bon maintenant au boulot, on va finir ce gâteau qui te donne tant de fil à retordre et essayer de redonner un aspect correct à cette cuisine, autant dire qu'il y a du boulot… ».

Une fois le gâteau et le ménage de la cuisine terminé, il était l'heure de diner et j'étais trop fatiguée pour me mettre aux fourneaux.

« Belle, t'as l'air épuisée, ce soir c'est ta soirée, je veux que tu en profites et que tu te reposes et comme il hors de question que je retente l'expérience de la cuisine, qu'est ce que tu penses de commander une pizza ? »

« Quatre fromages ? » dis-je enthousiaste.

--------------------------------

Nous étions installés au salon autour de la table basse, assis sur des cousins en train de manger. Nous parlions de tout et de rien passant d'un sujet de conversation des plus sérieux au plus banales.

J'adorais ces moments passé avec lui. Nous étions devenus tellement complices. Je sais qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir attendu la mort de nos parents pour que nous apprenions vraiment à nous connaître et il faisait tout pour rattraper le temps perdu. Il était très pris par son travail mais dès qu'il avait un moment de libre nous le passions ensemble.

Après avoir fini de manger et avoir dégusté comme il se doit ce gâteau qui nous avait donné tant de travail, nous avons décidé de plonger dans nos souvenirs et de ressortir des vieilles photos. J'adorais ça, je pouvais y passer des heures. Je n'étais pas du tout photogénique et je détestais être prise en photo pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais toujours une tête horrible. Que je sois prise par surprise ou en posant, j'avais toujours un œil fermé, la bouche ouverte ou alors je faisais une grimace. Avec le temps, j'avais appris à en rire.

Ca faisait maintenant une demie heure que mon frère de foutait de moi et n'arrêtait pas d'agiter différents clichés devant mes yeux ou j'avais une tête toujours plus abominable. J'avais essayé de lui faire croire que j'étais vexée, sans grand succès, je ne pu retenir mon rire très longtemps.

L'ambiance était à la bonne humeur quand je tombais sur une photo, de nous quatre. Je n'étais encore qu'un bébé et ma mère me portait dans ses bras, alors que mon père tenait la main de mon frère. Sur cette photo, nous formions une vraie famille et le bonheur se lisait sur chacun de nos visages. A la vue de ce cliché, je ne pu empêcher une vague d'émotion me submerger. Mes parents me manquaient, encore plus aujourd'hui. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'ils soient là pour m'accompagner dans chaque moment important de ma vie. Mais ils n'étaient pas là et ne seraient plus jamais là. Toutes les petites attentions dont on ne fait plus attention au fil du temps me manquaient,par exemple ne plus jamais pouvoir les serrer dans mes bras. Mon frère du se rendre compte de mon état d'esprit mélancolique. Il se rapprocha de moi et me serra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux.

C'est vrai je n'avais plus mes parents mais j'avais un frère formidable…

Il ne disait rien, il n'y avait rien à dire. Sa seule présence suffit à me redonner le sourire.

« Maintenant, ces l'heures des cadeaux. » Déclara mon frère déjà très enthousiaste.

Ca y est le moment tant attendu. J'allais enfin découvrire ma surprise…

PDV James

Belle…

Ma petite sœur…

Depuis qu'elle était venue vivre avec moi, elle était devenue mon petit rayon de soleil. Tout n'avait pas était simple au début de notre cohabitation. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. J'étais mal à l'aise et désemparé devant son chagrin. Et puis petit à petit, les choses sont devenues naturelles.

Maintenant, c'était elle ma famille et je ferais tout pour elle. Aujourd'hui elle avait 16 ans et je savais que j'avais trouvé le cadeau parfait. Elle m'avait fait part d'un de ses rêves, elle voulait voyager et découvrir des peuples et des cultures différentes. J'aurais aimé lui offrir un voyage en Afrique ou en Asie, je savais que ces peuples et leurs coutumes la fascinaient mais pour l'instant je ne gagnais pas assez bien ma vie.

Mais j'avais trouvé une alternative et je savais qu'elle serait tout autant heureuse.

--------------------------------

Après l'épisode catastrophique de la cuisine, nous avons passé un agréable début de soirée à nous remémorer des souvenirs tout en regardant d'anciennes photos.

Je regardais Bella, elle était devenue une très jolie jeune femme mais je crois qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Parfois je me demandais si ce n'étais pas de ma faute. Elle n'a pas pu s'épanouir comme n'importe qu'elle jeune fille. Après tout je suis un mec et elle vie seule avec moi. Elle n'a jamais eu personne avec qui faire des trucs de filles. J'entends par là, faire du shoping, se maquiller enfin tout ce qu'elles font entre elles. Je savais qu'elles n'avaient pas d'amies avec qui partager ces moments là.

Elle était différentes de toutes les jeunes filles de son âges, elle était bien plus mure que n'importe quel autres camarades de classe. La mort de nos parents l'avait fait grandir beaucoup trop vite.

Bella était en train de regarder un cliché quand je vis des larmes apparaitre dans le coin de ses yeux. Je ne comprenais pas ce changement d'humeur et je ne supportais pas de la voir malheureuse. Je l'avais tellement vu pleurer par le passé.

Je m'étais approché d'elle pour la serrer dans mes bras. C'est alors que je vis la photo qu'elle regardait. Je savais qu'elle repensait au temps ou nous étions encore tout les quatre. JE savais que nos parents lui manquaient énormement. Je resserrais mon étreinte pour qu'elle comprenne que j'étais là et que je ne la laisserais jamais tomber. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot entre nous…

Je lui déposais un baiser dans les cheveux, il me semblait que c'était le bon moment pour lui offrir son cadeau. Je savais que ça lui redonnerais le sourire.

« Maintenant, ces l'heures des cadeaux. » Lui dis-je.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour y récupérer une petite boite et une enveloppe. Une fois de retour dans le salon, je m'installais à côté de Bella et gardais le silence. Je la regardais tout en essayant de contenir un sourire.

« C'est quoi ce sourire ? T'as préparé une connerie, c'est ça ? » Je ne disais toujours rien et souriais maintenant à pleine dent.

« Allez, James, Tu compte me torturer encore longtemps. C'est quoi cette surprise. J'y ai pensé toute la journée. Dit-moi, dit-moi, dit-moi… ».

Son impatience me fit rire.

Elle me regardait en faisant ses yeux de cocker et en retroussant se lèvre inférieure. Elle savait que je ne pouvais rien lui refuser quand elle me regardait avec sa moue Bella-veux-quelque-chose. Elle avait gagné mais je voulais la taquiner encore un peu.

« Justement, tu as attendu toute la journée tu peux bien attendre encore un peu » Dis-je en rigolant.

Elle me tapait l'épaule plus pour me montrer son mécontentement que pour me faire mal. Je saisi alors le petit paquet rectangle.

« C'est juste la première partie de ton cadeau » dis-je en lui tendant le cadeau.

« Je suis gâtée, deux cadeaux, j'espère que t'as pas fais de folie quand même. » Je l'observais, elle était en train de déballer le cadeau de façon très minutieuse. Elle ouvrit enfin la boite et en retiras un carnet avec une couverture en cuire.

Elle me regardait avec étonnement.

Je ne savais pas trop comment lui expliquer sans lui dévoiler.

« Je sais que tu écris beaucoup… Mais ce carnet et spécial je veux qu'il te serve de carnet de voyage. »

Je voyais dans son regard toujours plus d'étonnement et d'incompréhension. J'étais trop pressé de voir sa réaction, je ne pouvais pas faire trainer les choses plus longtemps alors je lui tendis l'enveloppe.

Elle la prit avec appréhension, je voyais bien qu'elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre.

Elle l'ouvrit lentement, pour enfin pouvoir lire ce qu'elle contenait.

Je la vis d'abord froncer les sourcils, puis quand elle comprit ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise. Elle ne pouvait pas décoller ses yeux du petit bout de papier et je vis, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, des larmes apparaitre dans ses yeux. Mais cette fois-ci c'était des larmes de bonheur, je ne pouvais pas en douter, ses lèvres remontaient pour dessiner un sourire éblouissant.

Son bonheur me rendais heureux…

« Belle, ma puce, j'espère que ça te pla… » Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'elle s'était précipitée dans mes bras et me serrait de toute ses forces.

« Bien sûr que ça me plait, idiot. Mais tu es fou, c'est bien trop. » Il y avait beaucoup d'émotion dans sa voix.

« Rien n'est trop beau pour toi »

PDV Bella

J'étais dans les bras de mon frère. Je n'en reviens pas. Il m'avait offert un voyage de dix jours à Volterra...

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut.

Juste une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est super important t ça fait toujours plaisir...

Si tout va bien, j'essaierais de poster un nouveau chapitre tout les jeudi.

BYZ  
C.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Je précise, Bella et son frère vive en Italie, donc il n'y a pas la barrière de la langue._

_Je me permet de fair un peu de pub pour une fic que je trouve géniale, si vous avez le temps allez jeter un oeil, ça vaut le coup. C'est Le RMS Titanic de Poo-Keii, allez voir sur mon profil elle est dans mes favorits._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 2

PDV Bella

_J'étais dans les bras de mon frère. Je n'en reviens pas. Il m'avait offert un voyage de dix jours à Volterra. _

--------------------------------

Enfin, l'avion venait de décoller, dans à peine deux heures je pourrais fouler le sol de Volterra.

Même maintenant, je n'en revenais toujours pas. Mon frère m'avait offert un voyage à Volterra. Sur le moment, j'étais restée sous le choc. Je savais que mon frère pouvait faire n'importe quelle folie pour moi. Et j'avoue que tout un tas de truc plus délirant les uns que les autres m'étaient passés par la tête, mais là, j'étais restée scotchée…

Il savait que je rêvais de voyager, mais de là à m'offrir un séjour de dix jours dans cette ville. C'était dingue !

J'étais d'ailleurs très surprise qu'il se souvienne de ma fascination pour cette ville. C'est vrai que j'avais du lui en parle quelques fois. Mais pour être honnête je croyais qu'il ne m'écoutait pas. Il n'est pas à blâmer, disons que quand un sujet me passionne je me laisse vite submerger.

Quand j'étais au collège, un de nos professeurs nous avait demandé de réaliser un exposé. J'étais tombé sur Volterra. Voila comme j'avais découvert cette ville : le hasard.

Cette ville m'avait immédiatement fascinée de par son histoire et son architecture.

---------------------------------------

Après deux heures de vol, l'avion atterrissait enfin, il ne me restait plus qu'à récupérer mes bagages et trouver un taxi.

J'avais passé une demi-heure à écouter les bavardages inintéressants du chauffeur alors que je ne demandais qu'une chose : la paix. Je voulais contempler les paysages qui défilaient devant mes yeux. J'étais ébahie devant toute cette verdure, les vallées et les collines qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Tout paraissait si calme et apaisant. Au loin j'apercevais Volterra. C'était une ville nichée au sommet d'une colline, elle surplombait tout le paysage.

J'étais vraiment heureuse malgré le fait que mon frère n'ai pas pu m'accompagnait. Son parton l'avait appelé une semaine avant notre dépars pour lui dire qu'il ne pouvait plus prendre de vacances. Un de ses collègues était malade, il devait le remplacer.

Je lui avais assuré, que ce n'étais pas grave, que nous pourrions partir à une autre période, mais il avait refusé en me disant qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir de vacances avant un moment. Il voulait que je parte sans lui, j'avais eu du mal à accepter. C'est vrai j'avais été déçu dans un premier temps, mais la joie de faire ce voyage avait vite reprit le dessus. Et il pourrait être sûr que dès mon retour il aurait le droit à un compte rendu plus que détaillé de tout ce que j'avais fait et visité.

C'était lui qui m'avait poussé à partir sans lui, mais dans l'aéroport avant l'embarcation, il avait eu du mal à me laisser partir. Cependant il savait que j'étais une fille sérieuse. De plus, il m'avait fait promettre de lui téléphoner tout les soirs pour lui raconter ma journée. Je doutais qu'il soit vraiment intéressé par mes visites de la ville. Les musées et l'histoire n'avait jamais été son truc. Je savais que ces appels serviraient dans un premier lieu à s'assurer qu'il ne m'était rien arriver, mais je n'avais rien. Il se sentait responsable de moi.

« Ca fera 32 euros mademoiselle ». Ce fut le chauffeur qui me sortit de mes pensées.

Je lui tendis les billets et lui dis de garder la monnaie.

Il m'avait déposé devant l'auberge de jeunesse ou je devais séjourner pendant ces quelques jours.

J'étais tellement pressée de me balader dans les rues de Volterra que je m'empressais de sortir mes bagages du coffre de la voiture avec l'aide du chauffeur. Je me précipitais ensuite à l'intérieur, j'aperçus une femme derrière un comptoir et m'avançais dans sa direction.

« Bonjour, je viens récupérer la clé de ma chambre, je dois avoir une réservation au nom d'Isabella Swan. »

Elle feuilleta quelques instants dans son carnet de réservation, saisi une clé puis fit le tour de son bureau.

« Venez suivez moi, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.»

Nous marchions en silence puis elle finit par s'arrêter devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit. Elle se décalait ensuite pour me laisser rentrer la première dans la chambre.

« J'espère que ça vous conviens, je vous laisse vous installer. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, de renseignement sur la ville et les environs ou autre, il y toujours quelqu'un à l'accueil qui pourra répondre à vos questions. »

Je la remerciais rapidement. Une fois seule je fis le tour de la chambre. La pièce n'était pas très grande, il y avait juste la place pour le lit, le bureau et la petite armoire. La décoration était un peu veillotte mais ça ne me dérangeait pas.

J'avais juste déposé mes sacs sur mon lit sans prendre le temps de déballer mes affaires, j'étais vraiment trop pressé de me balader dans les rues de Volterra. Quelques minutes plus tard, après être passé devant la réceptionniste et franchi les portes, je me retrouvais dehors.

L'auberge de jeunesse était située un peu en retrait du centre ville, par conséquent très peu de personne s'aventurait dans cette partie de Volterra. La rue était déserte. Je restais quelques instants, immobile au milieu de la ruelle. J'avais l'impression d'avoir atterri dans une autre époque. C'était magnifique. La rue était pavé et bordé de chaque côté par un alignement de petite maison qui avaient gardées leurs architecture d'origine.

Tout était calme, seul le chant des oiseaux venait perturber le silence. Je restais encore quelques minutes au milieu de cette ruelle, j'avais besoin de m'imprégner de l'atmosphère qui régnait en ces lieux chargés d'histoire.

Ca faisait maintenant une heure que j'avais quitté ma chambre, j'avais l'impression qu'il suffisait de se balader dans les ruelles pour ressentir l'histoire de cette ville. J'avais l'impression qu'il régnait une certaine solennité dans ces lieux.

Le soleil commençait déjà à se cacher derrière les nuages mais je n'avais pas encore envie de rentrer. Je décidais donc d'aller faire un tour sur les remparts qui entouraient la ville.

Mes yeux n'arrêtaient pas de papillonner de droite à gauche tellement il y avait de chose à regarder.

La vue du haut des remparts était époustouflante. Devant mes yeux s'étirait une vaste étendue vallonnée sublimée par le soleil couchant.

Je savais que ce soir je m'endormirais avec le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à tout ce qui m'attendait pendant ces dix prochains jours.

------------------------------

Ca faisait maintenant six jours que j'étais à Volterra et tout ce passait à merveille.

Ce soir j'avais décidé d'aller diner dans un petit restaurant que m'avait conseillé Marie, la réceptionniste de l'auberge.

A 19h00, je quittais donc ma chambre pour me rendre au restaurant. Il était situé seulement à quelques rues d'ici. Je profitais donc des 5 minutes de marche à pied pour appeler mon frère.

« Allo »

« Hé ma belle, justement je voulais t'appeler, ta journée c'est bien passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Quel temps fait-il ? »

« Stop, stop, stop ». Je décidais de l'arrêter immédiatement. Je ne l'avais jamais connu aussi curieux mais je savais que je lui manquais. Ca lui faisait tout drôle de se retrouver seul le soir, de ne plus avoir ça petite sœur dans les pattes. A moi aussi d'ailleurs, il commençait à me manquer.

« Désolé, alors qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Bah… Je suis au téléphone avec mon idiot de frère… » Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le taquiner et c'était réciproque, ça faisait partie de notre relation.

« Très drôle belle, c'est pas très gentil de te moquer de ton vieux frère qui se retrouve tout seul et qui s'ennuie de sa petite sœur chérie ». Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rigoler, je pouvais parfaitement imaginer la petite moue boudeuse qu'il devait avoir sur le visage. « Et en plus tu trouve ça drôle… »

« Désolé James, c'est vrai je suis vraiment une sœur ingrate » Lui dis-je en continuant de rigoler. « Mais je sais que tu m'aimes ».

« Oué, oué, c'est ça… » Me répondit-il en faisant preuve de toute la mauvaise volonté dont il était capable. « Alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire de ta soirée ? »

« Et bien je viens d'arriver devant le petit restaurant ou je vais diner ensuite je sais pas. Je suis un peu fatiguée, je pense ne pas me coucher très tard. »

« Et bien, le resto… Y en a qui s'embête pas »

« Je suis en vacance, alors j'en profite »

« Ta raison ma belle, je disais juste ça pout t'embêter, passe une bonne soirée. Demain c'est moi qui t'appelles. Tu me manque, je t'aime »

« Moi aussi, à demain ».

Je rangeais mon téléphone dans mon sac et retrais dans le restaurant. Un serveur vint à ma rencontre.

« Bonsoir mademoiselle, vous attendez quelqu'un ? »

« Non, je suis seule »

« Venez suivez moi, je vais vous installer à une table »

Je le suivais tout en observant l'intérieur du restaurant. Tout était joliment décoré. La lumière était douce, il régnait une atmosphère feutrée.

--------------------------

Après avoir payé l'adition, je sortis du restaurant. Je n'avais pas encore envie de rentrer, l'air était doux et je décidais donc de me balader dans les rues.

Je marchais sans vraiment savoir ou j'allais, sans but précis, juste avec le plaisir de sentir la brise sur mon visage.

--------------------------

Il était maintenant 23h00, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ça faisais si longtemps que j'étais sortie du restaurant. Je décidais donc de prendre la direction de l'auberge de jeunesse parce que j'en avais encore pour au moins une bonne demi-heure de marche avant d'arriver.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps avancé, les rues s'était vidées. Les badauds avaient désertés la ville. Ca faisait maintenant quelques minutes que je n'avais croisé personne.

Je frissonnais, il commençait à faire froid, je décidais donc de presser le pas. Encore dix minutes et je serais au chaud dans ma chambre.

Plus j'avançais, plus je m'éloignais du centre de la ville. Les rues étaient de moins en moins fréquentées et de moins en moins éclairées. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus pesante. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise en ces lieux.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de remarquer la différence de d'ambiance entre le jour et la nuit. L'hors de mes promenades quotidiennes je me sentais apaisée, mais ce soir s'étais tout le contraire. Ce décor que j'affectionnais tant le jour devenait lugubre, sinistre à la tombée de la nuit.

Mon cœur commençait à battre de plus en plus vite, je décidais d'accélérer encore le pas.

Je commençais à avoir le souffle court à force de m'archer aussi vite mais j'y étais. A cinq cents mètres, je prendrais à droite au coin de la rue et je serais arrivée.

Tout à coup je me sentais idiote. Qu'est ce que je pouvais être peureuse la nuit. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois ou ça avait fais rire mon frère de me voir arriver à la maison en courant parce que je n'étais pas rassurer de rentrer de nuit à pied du lycée d'autant plus que je devais longer la forêt.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais peur de la nuit, je n'avais pourtant pas subis de traumatisme durant mon enfance ou le genre de chose qui vous marque à vie. Non, j'étais simplement une grande froussarde. Mais je n'y pouvais rien. J'avis l'impression de ne rien contrôler à partir de la tombée de la nuit. Je ne supportais pas le fait de ne pas discerner tout ce qui m'entourait. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose de caché derrière les ombres. Que n'importe qui pouvait m'épier sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

C'était plus fort que moi, dès que j'étais dans l'obscurité, j'étais en alerte, j'essayais de repérer le moindre mouvement autour de moi, d'entendre le moindre bruit.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire tellement la situation me paraissait grotesque, tellement je me trouvais ridicule de réagir de cette façon.

C'est donc à une allure plus modérée que je repris ma marche.

« CLAC »

Ce bruit me fit sursauter, il venait de derrière moi. Je sentais la panique s'insinuer dans mes veines, je me retournais pour voir d'où venais ce bruit. Rien. La rue était déserte.

J'entendis encore un léger bruit de claquement au dessus de ma tête. Automatiquement mon regard se dirigea vers la source de ce son. Quel soulagement, ce n'était qu'une femme en train de fermer les volets d'une fenêtre.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, je m'étais encore faites une belle frayeur. J'étais soulagée, mais je n'étais pas totalement rassurée. Je ne pu m'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi.

L'allée était très sombre mais je crus distinguer un mouvement. Je me retournais et commençais à marcher à vive allure. C'était plus fort que moi je paniquais et je me retournais toute les dix secondes pour vérifier que tout était désert.

Il devait me rester deux cents mètres à parcourir et je me retournais une énième fois.

Je ne pu retenir un petit cri, quand j'aperçus qu'une silhouette d'homme était nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage mais j'étais sur qu'il regardait dans ma direction.

J'étais complètement affolée, je me retournais et courrais presque pour arriver le plus vite possible.

Je me retournais encore une fois pour voir s'il me suivait, mais il n'avait pas bougé, peut être que je me faisais des idées. Il n'en avait peut être rien à faire de moi.

Je continuais d'avancer, tout à coup une autre silhouette apparut à l'autre extrémité de la ruelle. Je me retournais immédiatement pour voir ou était l'autre homme. C'est avec effrois que je me rendis compte qu'il était en train de s'avancer vers moi.

J'étais effrayée, je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'avais la désagréable impression d'être prise au piège. Je ne pouvais ni avancer ni reculer. Je regardais tout autour de moi, il n'y avait aucune issu et pendant ce temps les deux hommes se rapprochaient lentement.

Je décidais de continuer d'avancer. J'essayais de me persuader qu'il ne me voulait aucun mal. C'était un hasard, s'il se trouvait là tous les deux. Je m'approchais du deuxième homme, je baissais la tête pour essayer de me faire toute petite.

J'arrivais à la hauteur de l'homme et retins ma respiration. Je continuais d'avancer, toujours rien. Je commençais à avoir le faible espoir qu'ils me laisseraient tranquille.

« Eh ma jolie, pas si vite ».

* * *

_A vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Personnellement je ne suis pas vraiment contente de ce que j'ai fais, j'ai eu assez de mal à écrire ce chapitre en plus il est assez court._

_Bon sinon c'est ma première fic et je sais que tout n'est pas parfait, loin de là, si vous avez des critiques je les acceptes. J'en ai même besoin pour essayer d'améliorer ce qui ne va pas. Alors surtout n'hésitez pas._

_Encore une chose, je vous repose la question parce que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retour, je voulais savoir si ça vous intéresse que cette fic passe en rating M pour que je puisse écrire des lemons même s'ils ne vont pas venir toute suite, vous vous en doutez._

_Alors, je suis curieuse, qu'est ce que vous imaginez ??? Qu'est ce qui va se passer ensuite ??? Qui sont ces mystérieux inconnus??? Donnez moi vos théories..._

_Prochain chapitre jeudi._

_BYZ  
C._


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

PDV Bella

_J'arrivais à la hauteur de l'homme et retins ma respiration. Je continuais d'avancer, toujours rien. Je commençais à avoir le faible espoir qu'ils me laisseraient tranquille._

_« Eh ma jolie, pas si vite ». _

-----------------------------

« Non, non, non, Bella ne te retourne pas, continue à avancer, ignore les… » J'avais tendance à faire ce genre de chose. Quand je me retrouvais dans des situations délicates ou que j'avais besoin de me donner du courage, j'essayais de penser à ce que mon frère me dirait dans ces situations. En général c'était plutôt efficace, penser à mon frère et à ses paroles encourageantes me redonnais toujours confiance en moi.

Mais ce soir, tout était différent. Je ne savais pas ce que ces hommes me voulaient mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je savais qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas tranquille et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'ils attendaient de moi. Des scénarios tous plus horribles les uns que les autres me traversaient l'esprit.

Voulaient-ils me violer, me tuer ou bien les deux ?

J'aurais du me mettre à courir à l'instant même ou j'étais passé à côté du premier inconnu mais non j'avais continué à marcher. J'avais l'espace d'un instant pensé que je m'étais faite des idées et qu'ils ne me voulaient aucun mal.

Mais j'étais idiote, si je m'étais mise à courir peut être qu'à l'heure actuelle je serais bien au chaud dans ma chambre.

Au lieu de ça, j'étais terrorisée…

J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau était en ébullition, tout un tas de chose me traversé l'esprit. Je savais qu'il ne s'était passé que quelques secondes depuis que l'homme m'avait hélé, j'avais pourtant l'impression que des dizaines de minutes s'étaient écoulées.

Le son de sa voix m'avait littéralement glacé d'effrois, pourtant il avait parlé d'une voix suave qui aurait pu être mélodieuse. Seulement, j'avais pu déceler dans son timbre un petit côté vicieux. Au son de sa voix, je pouvais parfaitement imaginer son visage, son sourire sadique et la lueur perverse qui brillait dans ses yeux.

C'est comme ci le son de sa voix avait annihilé tout mes sens et toute ma détermination. A l'instant même ou les mots avaient franchi la barrière de sa bouche, je m'étais figé et je n'avais toujours pas effectué le moindre mouvement.

Je savais que je devais réagir mais mon corps était incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement ni d'émettre le moindre son.

J'entendis quelques bruits de pas derrière moi. Je pouvais aisément devinait qu'il était en train de se rapprocher de moi. Ce fut comme un déclique. Je sortis de ma torpeur et repris les commandes de mon corps et je commençais à courir le plus vite possible.

Je ne les entendais plus… Je ne savais pas s'ils étaient en train de me poursuivre… Je devais en avoir le cœur net, je décidais donc de me retourner mais avant d'avoir pu apercevoir quoi que ce soit, je me pris les pieds dans une poubelle qui trainait là. Avant même que je puisse m'en rendre compte, j'étais étalé de tout mon long sur le trottoir. Il fallait toujours que m'a maladresse réapparaisse dans les moments les moins appropriés. Je m'empressais de me redresser pour regarder derrière moi.

Personne…

Je regardais tout autour de moi.

Personne…

Je n'avais quand même pas rêvais. Je ne comprenais plus rien. J'avais l'impression d'être totalement déboussolée.

Je me relevais précipitamment et recommençais à courir quand je sentis une main se saisir de mon poignet.

« Eh, reste avec nous. »

Je reconnus immédiatement la voix de l'homme qui m'avait déjà interpelé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je ne voulais pas me retourner et faire face à cet homme. Je fermais les yeux le plus fort possible.

Ce n'était pas possible. C'était un cauchemar, j'allais me réveiller d'un moment à un autre.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Ils étaient partis, ils n'étaient plus dans la ruelle ils y a quelques secondes. J'en étais sûre. Ce n'est pas possible, j'étais en train de devenir folle.

« Alors ma jolie, tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait te laisser filer si facilement.»

« Regarde la, elle a l'air terrorisée, lâche la ! » Lui demanda le deuxième homme.

« Quoi !!! Depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour ces choses »

« Oh, mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle. » J'avais cru un instant qu'il voulait me venir en aide, puis il reprit « Lâche la, je veux la voir courir et se débattre tout en sachant qu'elle n'a aucune chance de nous échapper »

Je comprenais mieux maintenant, depuis le début, ils n'avaient fait que s'amuser avec moi. Mais je ne leur donnerais pas ce plaisir une deuxième fois.

Je sentis la main lâcher prise autour de mon poignet mais je ne voulais pas bouger, je ne leur donnerais pas satisfaction. De toute façon ils étaient bien plus forts que moi, je savais que je ne pourrais en aucun cas leur échapper. Je préférais me retourner et leur faire face.

J'étais quelqu'un de plutôt effacé mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je me laissais marcher sur les pieds sans répliquer.

J'étais maintenant face au premier homme la tête baissée. Je soufflais un bon coup pour me donner du courage et leva les yeux vers son visage. Il se trouvait dans l'ombre et dans un premier temps j'étais incapable de deviner les traits de son visage. Il fit ensuite quelques pas en arrière de façon à être éclairé par la lumière d'un lampadaire comme s'il avait deviné mon intention.

Il avait un visage magnifique mais en même temps tellement terrifiant. Puis mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et je restais pétrifiée. Il avait les yeux bordeaux presque noirs.

A cet instant toute ma détermination s'envola.

Qui étaient-ils ? Personne n'avait de tels yeux.

Il du se rendre compte de mon état parce qu'un sourire d'étira sur son visage. Il devait être fier de la terreur qu'il m'insufflait.

Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance de leur échapper mais c'était plus fort que moi. Il fallait que je m'éloigne d'eux. Je fis quelques pas en arrière tendis qu'il s'approchait de moi. C'est comme si je voulais mettre une distance de sécurité entre en lui et moi, même si j'avais bien conscience que c'était dérisoire.

Je continuer de reculer tandis qu'il continuait d'avancer de sa démarche félin. Il ne me lâchait pas du regard, j'avais l'impression d'avoir devant moi un redoutable prédateur et j'étais sa proie.

Je reculais toujours quand je sentis un mur derrière moi. J'étais prise au piège. Il continuait toujours d'avancer, il ne se trouvait maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi.

Je savais que pour moi tout était fini. Je restais immobile, je ne voulais rien faire qui puisse le mettre en colère. Si je voulais avoir une chance de sortir de là, je devais rester impassible.

Il était maintenant figé devant moi et fis glisser très lentement son visage vers mon cou. J'avais l'impression qu'il y prenait un malin plaisir, il voulait faire durer les choses le plus longtemps possible.

Sa tête se nicha enfin dans mon cou, ses mains étaient posées de chaque côté de ma tête. Je tremblais de peur, j'avais l'impression qu'il était partout autour de moi. La proximité de cet homme me donnait la nausée, me révulsé.

Ca faisait quelques secondes qu'il n'avait pas bougé, puis il prit une profonde inspiration. Il me sentait. J'avais l'impression que le prédateur reniflait ça proie avant de la dévorer.

Puis je l'entendis grogner. Ca n'avait rien d'humain c'était quelque chose de bestial.

Mon cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite, je sentais le sang pulser dans mes veines, j'étais totalement paniquée.

« Tu es terrifiée… Savais-tu que l'odeur de la peur est succulente ? La tienne plus particulièrement. »

Je le sentis encore une fois humer mon odeur puis il me lécha le cou. Ce geste me révulsa, je voulais m'enfuir mais j'en étais bien incapable.

Je ne savais plus comment réagir, je voulais partir en courant m'éloigner d'eux mais en même temps je voulais rester immobile pour ne pas les contrarier. J'étais totalement désemparée.

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues, j'avais essayé de les retenir le plus longtemps possible. Je ne voulais pas leur montrer mes faiblesses mais c'était perdu d'avance. J'étais dans un état second, proche de l'évanouissement. Je commençais à avoir les oreilles qui bourdonnaient et ma vision se troublait. J'entendis les deux hommes discuter, j'avais du mal à saisir tout ce qu'ils disaient.

« Tu devrais t'approcher, son odeur est un vrai régale. »

« Ne joue pas avec le feu, fait attention, elle n'est pas pour toi, elle… »

Je sentais ma tête tourner de plus en plus, mes jambes ne me soutenaient plus. Je me sentis tomber.

Puis le trou noir…

-----------------------------

Je venais juste de me réveiller et j'avais déjà un mal de crâne atroce. En ouvrant les yeux je me rendis compte que je ne trouvais pas dans ma chambre.

Je me redressais précipitamment et ne pus retenir un gémissement mon corps me faisait souffrir. Je regardais autour de moi mais mes yeux ne s'étaient pas encore habitués à l'obscurité qui résigné dans cette pièce. J'avais du mal à distinguer ce qui m'entourait.

Je ne savais pas ou j'étais et encore moi ce que je faisais dans cette endroit. Je fermais les yeux pour essayer de me remettre en mémoire les derniers événements.

Je me souvenais de l'appel de mon frère, le diner au restaurant. Puis comme un déclic je me souvenais de tout : ma balade dans les rues, le retour vers l'auberge, les deux inconnus, mon évanouissement…

Petit à petit tout se remettait en place dans ma tête.

Ils m'avaient emmené et j'étais à présent séquestré dans cette pièce mais je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'ils voulaient faire de moi.

Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois puis les rouvrais dans le but d'étudier d'un peu plus prés l'environnement dans lequel je me trouvais.

Je n'étais pas dans une petite pièce humide et insalubre comme je m'étais imaginé, je me trouvais en réalité dans une vaste salle. Si je mettais retrouvé dans cet endroit à une autre occasion, j'aurais très certainement été fasciné par l'architecture.

En effet, le sol était de marbre ainsi que les nombreuses colonnes présentent dans cette pièce, tout était majestueux.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder d'avantage sur la décoration, un mouvement me fit sursauter. C'est alors que je remarquais que je n'étais pas seule.

Nous devions être au moins une trentaine. Il y avait des personnes allongées dans tous les recoins de la pièce. J'avais l'impression qu'ils essayaient tous de se faire le plus petit possible voilà pourquoi je ne les avais pas repéré au premier coup d'œil. La plus part était caché derrière les colonnes, les autres éparpillés dans les coins les plus sombres de la pièce.

Il régnait un silence de mort. Personne ne parlait, personne ne se regardait.

Je n'osais pas bouger. Je voulais parler à l'une de ces personnes, leur demander pourquoi nous étions tous enfermés ici. Peut-être qu'elles n'en savaient pas beaucoup plus que moi mais je ne pouvais pas rester inactive. J'avais besoin de comprendre. De plus j'avais la désagréable impression que pour certaine de ces personnes, ça faisait un moment qu'elles étaient ici.

La plus part de ces gens avaient le regard perdu. Ils avaient l'air fatigué et affaibli et j'avais en quelque sort peur d'aller leur parler.

C'est alors que je croisais le regard d'une fille qui devait avoir plus ou moins mon âge. Elle n'avait pas l'air en aussi mauvaise état que les autres.

Je me levais donc et me dirigeais dans sa direction. Personne ne réagit à mes mouvements à part un petit enfant qui devait être dans les bras de sa mère. Il me suivait du regard. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans. Je ne savais pas ce qui nous attendais mais je savais que ce ne serais rien de bon. Et je ressentis immédiatement un vague de tristesse te de colère. Je ne comprenais pas que l'on puisse s'en prendre à un enfant.

J'arrivais enfin au niveau de la jeune fille et m'assis à côté d'elle. Dans un premier temps aucune de nous deux ne prononça le moindre mot. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

Qu'est ce que l'on est censé dire dans de telle circonstance ?

Ca devait faire une demi-heure, une heure ou même trois heures que j'étais ici. Je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps. J'étais complètement désorienté. J'étais toujours assise au près d'elle sans qu'aucun mot n'est était prononcé.

C'est elle qui rompit finalement le silence.

« Je m'appelle Marie ». Elle m'avait seulement murmuré ces quelques mots d'une voix rauque Je devinais que ça devais faire au moins quelques jours qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot.

« Moi c'est Bella ». Je ne trouvais rien d'autre à lui dire. Elle me sourit légèrement en retour, comme pour me mettre en confiance puis elle reprit le parole.

« J'imagine que tu as pas mal de question » elle s'interrompit quelque instant puis elle reprit. J'avais l'impression qu'elle réfléchissait, et qu'elle ne savait pas comment me dire les choses.

« Ca va faire une semaine que je suis là. Enfin, je crois… Je me suis également posé beaucoup de questions quand je suis arrivée ici, alors j'imagine qu'il en est de même pour toi… » Elle avait dit tout ça dans un chuchotement à peine audible mais j'avais l'impression que ça lui faisais du bien de ne plus être seule. Et de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un.

Je lui alors posais les premières questions qui me venaient à l'esprit.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? Qu'est ce qu'ils nous veulent ? »

« Je suis désolé » me répondit-elle. « Je cherche toujours la réponse à ces questions, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'une ou deux fois par jour ils viennent, choisissent quelques personnes… »

« Et… » Je la poussais à continuer.

« On ne revoit jamais aucune de ces personnes. On ne sait pas ce qui ce passe derrière cette porte » Dit-elle en faisant un mouvement de tête en direction de la porte.

« Certain jours, il y a de nouveau arrivant, comme toi aujourd'hui. » Elle fit une pause de quelques secondes puis repris « Regarde, ils ont tous essayés de se cacher comme ils pouvaient, ils se disent que s'ils sont moins en visibilité, ils auront moins de chance d'être choisit. On a tous peur de ce qui se passe de l'autre côté… »

* * *

Alors, alors, alors…

Que ce passe-t-il de l'autre côté ???

Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ??? J'attends vos avis, critiques, et tout ce qui vous passe par la tête avec impatience…

Bon pardonnez-moi… Oui, je sais, toujours pas de Cullen dans ce chapitre, ils se font désirer mais ils ne vont pas tarder à faire leur grande apparition.

Si vous repérer des fautes ou des choses à modifier à corriger, n'hésitez surtout pas.

Et si vous avez des questions, j'essaierais d'y répondre dans la mesure du possible.

On me l'a déjà demandé et ça ne me pose aucun problème, alors si certaine d'entre vous ne sont pas inscrite et désire que je les prévienne par mail dès que je poste un nouveau chapitre. Il n'y a pas de soucis. Il suffit de me laisser une review avec votre adresse mail à la place de votre nom.

Voili voilou, j'ai enfin fini mon petit speech.

A la prochaine.

BYZ  
C.


	5. Chapitre 4

Et voila, on est jeudi donc un nouveau chapitre…

Je ne vais pas vous embêter longtemps, je voulais juste dire un énorme MERCI à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de venir lire ma fic.

Merci plus particulièrement à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, mettent ma fic en alerte ou en favoris.

Merci aux anonymes qui me laisse des reviews et à qui je ne peux pas répondre.

Bonne lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

PDV Bella

_« Certain jours, il y a de nouveau arrivant, comme toi aujourd'hui. » Elle fit une pause de quelques secondes puis repris « Regarde, ils ont tous essayés de se cacher comme ils pouvaient, ils se disent que s'ils sont moins en visibilité, ils auront moins de chance d'être choisit. On a tous peur de ce qui se passe de l'autre côté… »_

* * *

Ca faisait maintenant une dizaine jours que j'avais atterris ici.

Marie et moi ne nous étions pas quittés. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu survivre à tout ça si elle n'avait pas était là. C'est elle qui m'avait expliqué comment les choses fonctionnaient ici.

* * *

FLASH BACK (1er jour de captivité)

« On ne les voit jamais, on ne sait pas à quoi ils ressemblent ».

« Mais pourtant tu m'avais dit qu'ils venaient tous les jours pour choisir quelques personnes » lui rétorquais-je.

« Oui, mais ils portent toujours des capes avec des capuchons qui leur cache entièrement le visage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils font ça. Ce n'est pas comme si un jour ils allaient nous relâcher et que nous pourrions témoigner contre eux. » Après un court silence elle reprit. « Peut être que c'est juste pour nous intimider, peut être qu'ils trouvent la mise en scène drôle ».

C'est à ce moment là que je compris qu'elle n'avait plus aucun espoir de sortir d'ici vivante. Je n'avais pas osé lui demander depuis combien de temps elle était ici, mais je compris à cet instant que ça devait déjà faire un moment.

Comme si elle avait lu sur mon visage les questions qui me trottaient dans la tête elle reprit d'une voix lasse.

« Tu sais, ça fait déjà quelque temps que je suis ici. Je serais bien incapable de te dire depuis combien de temps exactement. Ici, il fait toujours noir, on ne voit ni les heures, ni les jours, ni les nuits passer. Les seuls moyens pour se repérer dans le temps sont les visites plus ou moins régulières de nos kidnappeurs. Mais j'ai arrêté de compter.

Quand je suis arrivée ici, personne ne m'a adressé la parole, et je n'ai pas osé poser de question. J'ai juste observé et fais comme tous le monde.

Au début, j'avais de l'espoir. L'espoir que quelqu'un nous viennent en aide. Ce que je me suis dit au début, c'est que toutes ces personnes étaient dans le même cas que moi. Elles avaient été kidnappé, par conséquent quelqu'un devait avoir signalé leur disparition tout comme la mienne. Autant de personne qui disparaissent de la surface de la terre, ça ne passe pas inaperçue. Des gens devaient être à notre recherche.

C'est ce que je me disais : Bientôt ils allaient nous sortir d'ici, bientôt… »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je ne n'étais pas sur de devoir dire quelque chose. Elle était résignée et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour lui redonner un peu d'espoir, alors je me tus.

Après un silence interminable elle reprit.

« Je suis désolée ».

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était désolée. Elle m'apportait beaucoup. Si elle n'avait pas été là, je me serais très probablement retrouvée toute seule, comme elle avant moi.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, j'avais l'impression qu'elle réfléchissait, qu'elle ne savait pas exactement comme dire les choses.

« Je… tous ce que je t'ai dis… enfin, ne fais pas attention à ce que je t'ai dis. Tu viens d'arriver, tu as de l'espoir, l'espoir de sortir d'ici un jour, et c'est normal. Je ne veux pas que mes paroles aient un impact sur toi. J'ai toujours était quelqu'un de défaitiste, ne fais pas comme moi, garde l'espoir le plus longtemps possible… Ca aide à survivre… ».

A ce moment là, j'avais réagis pas instinct et je l'avais prise dans mes bras. J'avais lu sur son visage et dans ses yeux tellement de tristesse et de désespoir que je n'avais pas pu faire autrement.

Elle m'avait parut tellement forte au début que de la voir si vulnérable tout à coup me donnais envie de prendre soin d'elle.

Je ne la connaissais que depuis quelques heures mais je savais que c'était une personne bien et qu'elle ne méritait en aucun cas de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir fait sa connaissance dans d'autre circonstance. J'étais sûre que nous aurions pu devenir de grandes amies. Mais les choses de se passe pas toujours comme on l'aurait voulut.

Elle était dans mes bras et j'avais l'impression qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément à moi mais je la laissais faire.

C'est en m'apercevant qu'elle pleurait que je me rendis compte que les larmes coulaient également sur mon visage.

Nous étions là, assise, l'une dans les bras de l'autre et nous pleurions silencieusement. Aucun mot ne fures échangé, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous étions restées dans cette posture tout ce que je savais c'est qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir dans mes bras.

Je devinais qu'elle avait besoin de moi tout comme j'avais besoin d'elle…

La position dans laquelle je me trouvais commencé à me faire souffrir mais je ne voulais pas la réveiller. Je me décalais légèrement pour poser sa tête sur mes genoux.

* * *

Elle commençait à s'agiter, je devinais qu'elle était en train de se réveiller. Quand elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, elle se redressa brusquement comme si elle était gênée de s'être laissé aller.

Je la regardais et lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave.

Nous restions dans le silence, l'une à côté de l'autre sans parler, s'était suffisant. Je pouvais voir qu'elle allait mieux et ça me faisais plaisir de penser que peut être j'avais participé un peu à son réconfort.

Au bout de probablement quelques heures de silence, elle reprit la parole :

« Bella, il y a certaine chose que je ne t'ai pas encore dit… Ici, nous ne sommes pas mieux traités que des animaux, ils ne nous nourrissent qu'une seule fois par jour et parfois il y a à peine de quoi tous nous rassasier, c'est parfois dur… »

Elle ne rajouta rien, il n'y avait rien de plus à dire.

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

10 jours…

Dix jours que j'étais là…

Dans mon esprit l'espoir laissé petit à petit place à la fatalité…

Je m'étais habitué à ces hommes en noirs qui passé régulièrement et emmené généralement trois à quatre personnes, parfois plus, parfois moins. Et puis il y avait aussi les nouveaux arrivants qui paraissaient totalement désemparé.

Probablement autant que moi à mon arrivée. Je me suis finalement habitué. On dit que l'on peut s'habituer à tout, je crois que c'est vrai.

La vie ici était difficile et certain moment plus que d'autre mais Marie et moi étions toujours ensemble et quand l'une de nous deux n'allait pas bien, l'autre était là pour la soutenir.

Nous avions créé un véritable lien toutes les deux, nous nous étions racontée nos vies d'avant.

Ca avait été un moment très dur pour moi parce qu'il avait fallu que je repense à mon frère.

La vie ici était dure, mais pour moi le plus dur c'était de penser à James. Je pensais à lui tout le temps. Il était omniprésent dans mon esprit.

Ca me faisait souffrir de penser à lui et pourtant je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

Je m'inquiétais pour lui. Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour moi, je crois que je m'étais faite une raison mais je m'inquiétais pour lui.

Maintenant, il était seul dehors et il devait être anéanti. Je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'il allait endosser toutes les responsabilités de ma disparition.

* * *

POV James

1O jours…

10 longs et interminables jours sans nouvelle de ma belle…

Je l'avais appelé le lendemain de son dernier appel, elle n'avait pas répondu. Alors j'avais rappelé des dizaines de fois dans la même soirée.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle ne répondait pas, ce n'était pourtant pas son style. Elle avait toujours son téléphone avec elle, en cas de problème.

Au début j'avais essayé de me raisonné. Peut être qu'elle n'avait plus de batterie. Après tout c'était tout à fait possible. Alors je m'étais finalement couché en me disant que dès qu'elle le pourrait elle me téléphonerait.

Mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais un énorme boule au ventre, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'angoisser pour elle.

Le lendemain matin, avant même d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit, je m'était précipité sur mon téléphone pour voir si Bella ne m'avait pas laissé de message.

Rien…

Ca faisait maintenant plus de 24h que je n'avais aucune nouvelle d'elle et mon dieu, je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie.

Toute la journée, au travail, j'avais essayé de l'appeler mais toujours rein. Je savais que ce n'était pas normal.

Le soir même, dès la sortie du bureau je m'étais précipité au poste de police pour signaler sa disparition, il y a de ça maintenant 10 jours.

C'était de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais du la laisser partir seule. J'étais vraiment inconscient pour faire ça. Ce n'était encore qu'une gamine et moi je l'avais laissé partir sous prétexte que c'était une fille bien et intelligente. Mais ça avait beau être une fille bien, ça ne l'empêcherais pas de tomber sur un maniaque ou un déséquilibré.

J'en avais la garde. Elle était sous ma responsabilité et je l'avais laissé partir, tout était de ma faute.

Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. C'était ma petite sœur et à cause de moi elle était je ne sais ou, entourée de je ne sais quel détraqué.

Qu'est ce que penserais mes parents s'ils me voyaient d'où ils sont. Probablement la même chose que moi, que je n'étais qu'un abruti inconscient et que j'étais le seul responsable.

Jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner. JAMAIS…

Voilà à quoi je pensais depuis ces dix derniers jours…

* * *

POV Bella

Je m'en voulais terriblement, si je n'avais pas décidé de me promener ce soir là, si j'avais décidé de rentrer directement après avoir dîné au restaurant, je ne serais pas là.

Je serais avec mon frère, je savais qu'il était capable de tout pour moi et j'avais horriblement peur pour lui. Il devait être anéanti et c'était de ma faute.

Je n'arrêtais pas de ressasser toujours la même chose, c'était de ma faute. Il ne fallait pas que je me plaigne, parce que tout était de ma faute.

Marie avait bien vu que je n'allais pas bien, elle était venue me consoler. Je lui avais alors fait par de mes états d'âme. Elle m'avait écouté tout du long, parler de mon frère de ce que je ressentais pour lui et de mon sentiment de culpabilité. Elle ne m'avait pas interrompue, elle m'avait laissé vide mon sac comme j'avais fait pour elle à de nombreuses reprise. Mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à une telle réaction de sa part.

Quand elle eu compris que j'avais enfin fini de parler, elle m'avait regardé avec un visage dur. J'avais immédiatement baissé les yeux. Elle prit alors mon menton entre ses deux pour encrer son regard dans le miens et elle m'avait d'un ton ferme.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça, tu m'entends bien n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de ce que t'arrive. Ce sont eux les responsables » Elle avait bien insisté sur chaque syllabe comme si elle voulait encrer ça bien profondément dans ma tête.

J'avais alors baissé les yeux, je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit les larmes se former dans mes yeux. Elle me prit alors dans ses bras comme j'avais fait le premier jour pour elle.

Puis elle avait repris avec une voix beaucoup plus douce cette fois-ci :

« Bella, excuse moi de t'avoir parlé sur ce ton, mais tu dois comprendre. Tu n'y es pour rien, ne te rends pas responsable de ça ».

Je ne pu retenir le sanglot qui s'était formé dans ma gorge et pour la deuxième fois depuis que j'étais arrivé ici, nous avions pleuré toutes les deux, l'une dans les bras de l'autre.

Au fond de moi je savais qu'elle avait raison mais c'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ça, à lui…

Et je ne lui ai jamais reparlé de ce sentiment de culpabilité qui était bien encré au fond de mon cœur mais elle n'était pas dupe. Parfois, je voyais bien à la façon qu'elle avait de me regarder qu'elle savait à quoi je pensais. Mais elle ne disait jamais rien, elle se contentait de se rapprocher moi et de me serrer dans ses bras.

Elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, sa présence à mes côtés suffisait.

* * *

On entendait les bruits de pas dans le couloir qui se rapprochaient. On savait tous ce que ça voulait dire…

C'était l'heure…

Tous le monde essayait de se faire le plus petit possible et priait pour ne pas être choisit. Pour passer au travers des mailles du filet encore une fois et ainsi avoir gagné un jour de répit supplémentaire.

Parfois dans la journée, que c'était trop dur, que j'en avais marre de cette attente sans fin, j'espérais être choisie. Parfois je voulais mettre un terme à tout ça. Mais je me reprenais bien vite. Je devais tenir le coup, je devais tenir le coup pour mon frère. S'il y avait une chance qu'un jour je puisse sortir d'ici, je devais la saisir. Et ce n'était certainement pas en passant cette porte que j'aurais une chance de le revoir un jour.

Personne ne savait ce qui nous attendait mais tous le monde savait qu'il n'y avait rien de bon derrière cette porte.

La porte s'ouvrit et deux silhouettes rentraient dans la pièce et ce dirigèrent entre nous. Ils montraient du doigt les personnes qu'ils avaient choisies comme si nous n'étions que du vulgaire bétail.

La personne qui était choisie devait se lever pour les suivre. Souvent cependant, elles restaient assissent recroquevillées dans leur coin. Parfois elles ne voulaient pas se lever mais souvent elles en étaient tous simplement incapable, figées par la terreur. Dans ce cas, elles étaient trainées sans ménagement.

Et tous les jours s'était le même rituel…

Non…

Aujourd'hui c'était différent…

Tout était différent parce qu'aujourd'hui, un homme avait pointé son doigt dans ma direction…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu…

Le POV de James n'étais pas prévu au début mais j'ai eu envie de l'écrire parce qu'il ne sera plus beaucoup présent dans l'histoire.

Dites moi ce que vous en avais pensé...

Pour info, j'ai passé ma fic en rating M, mais vous vous en doutez les lemons ne sont pas pour toute suite.

Pour ce qui est des Cullen ne vous inquiétez pas ils, vont bientôt arriver. Je sais que je mets du temps avant de les faire rentrer dans l'histoire et je m'en excuse.

A jeudi pour le prochain chapitre…

BYZ  
C.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Coucou tout le monde !!!_

_Vous allez me dire « enfin !!! ». Oui je sais, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté mais j'étais en pleine période de révision pour mes partiels donc je n'avais plus beaucoup le temps pour écrire et je n'avais pas non plus la tête à ça et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de bâcler ce chapitre. Encore une fois, désolé, mais je suis sûre que vous comprenez…_

_Un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs, à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review ou ceux qui me mettent en alerte ou en favoris :)_

_Je dois vous dire que j'ai vraiment la pression pour ce chapitre. C'est la première fois que j'ai eu autant de mal à écrire un chapitre, j'ai du recommencé pas mal de fois alors j'espère que le résultat est quand même satisfaisant._

_Bon j'arrête là mon blabla… Je crois que vous avez assez attendu ce chapitre, alors bonne lecture…_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

PDV Bella

_Et tous les jours s'était le même rituel…_

_Non…_

_Aujourd'hui c'était différent…_

_Tout était différent parce qu'aujourd'hui, un homme avait pointé son doigt dans ma direction…_

* * *

Ici, il n'y a rien à faire à part peut être, réfléchir, penser…

Depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, j'avais eu le temps de méditer à tout un tas de chose… Ce qui avait occupé le plus clair de mes pensées : mon frère bien sur… Il me manquait terriblement.

Mais j'avais également eu le temps de penser à me vie d'avant et à toute les choses que je ne pourrais probablement plus faire, ainsi qu'à toutes les choses que je ne pourrais jamais faire.

J'avais également eu le temps d'imaginer mille et un scénarios sur ce qui pouvait nous attendre de l'autre côté. Tout un tas de truc plus terrifiants les uns que les autres m'étaient passés par la tête : des rites sataniques aux trafics d'organes tout en passant par le trafic d'esclave.

Ces idées me paraissaient toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres mais je préférais imaginer le pire. Cependant il n'y a rien de plus difficile que de ne pas savoir ou l'on va et ce qui nous attend…

Mais j'allais bientôt savoir…

Je savais qu'il n'y avait rien de bon derrière ces portes mais d'un côté je ressentais tout de même une sorte de soulagement.

Oui, j'étais probablement folle de ressentir cela mais cette attente commençait à devenir insoutenable.

J'avais également pas mal réfléchi à la réaction que j'aurais le jour ou je serais choisie mais j'avais toujours était incapable de la prédire.

Aurais-je la force de me lever pour les suivre ou serais-je trainée comme un vulgaire sac à patate.

Je ne me faisais pas de faux semblants, je savais qu'un jour ce sera mon tout, je serais choisie que ce soit dans trois jours, deux semaines, un mois…

Seulement ce jour était arrivé bien plus vite que ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

J'avais essayé de me préparer à ça, au jour ou j'aurais ce doigt pointé sur moi. Mais aujourd'hui c'était trop tôt. Je n'étais pas prête à affronter tout ça. Mais peut-on un jour être prêt ?

De toute façon je n'avais pas le choix.

Un étrange mélange de sentiments bouillonnait à l'intérieur de moi, l'impatience, le soulagement de bientôt savoir, de ne plus être dans l'attente et de savoir que tout serait bientôt fini...

La tristesse…

La tristesse parce qu'inconsciemment ou pas, je savais que ma vie approchait inexorablement de son terme. Et surtout la tristesse en croisant les yeux de Marie. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Nous nous étions énormément attachées l'une à l'autre et je n'aimais pas voir cette lueur de chagrin au fond de ses prunelles.

Elle me fit un faible sourire auquel j'avais tenté de répondre sans grand succès. Mon sourire devait plus ressembler à une grimace qu'à autre chose mais j'étais bien incapable de faire mieux dans de telles circonstances.

J'étais encore assise à côté de mon amie. Je savais que je devais me lever si je ne voulais pas m'attirer les foudres de nos bourreaux mais j'en étais totalement incapable. C'étais comme si je n'avais plus les commandes de mon corps. Je ne savais plus comment faire. Je restais juste là, tétanisée. Le regard baissé, fixé sur les chaussures de l'homme debout devant moi qui commençait visiblement à s'impatienter.

Je commençais à sentir les larmes s'accumuler dans le coin de mes yeux mais je ne voulais pas pleurer. Je luttais pour retenir ces traitresses de larmes. Je ne voulais pas leur montrer ma faiblesse parce que je savais que ça leur ferais trop plaisir de voir l'impact qu'ils avaient sur moi.

Je sentais alors une main serrer la mienne. Je relevais les yeux pour apercevoir Marie qui s'était approchée de moi.

Elle ne parlait pas, il n'y avait rien à dire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait me faire comprendre, je pouvais le sentir au travers de son regard et de sa main qui enserrait la mienne.

Par ce geste, je savais qu'elle voulait me montrer l'attachement qu'elle avait pour moi. Au travers de ce geste elle voulait également me donner du courage, me donner la force d'affronter ce qui m'attendait tout en gardant la tête haute.

Mais surtout, et ce qui me fit le plus souffrir, je savais que ce geste signifiait un « au revoir ».

C'en était trop à ce moment là, les émotions étaient trop fortes et je ne pus retenir une larme qui s'écoulait lentement le long de ma joue.

Je jetais un dernier regard à Marie, elle aussi pleurait ce qui ne fit que redoubler mes larmes.

Je la sentais exercer une pression un peu plus forte autour de ma main comme pour me donner un dernier encouragement.

Mon regard se posa sur nos mains encore liées puis je me libera de son emprise pour me lever.

L'espace d'un instant, j'avais eu peur que mes jambes ne puissent supporter mon poids mais contre toute attente je réussis à me mettre debout. L'homme encapuchonné se décala alors pour me laisser avancer et je rejoignis les quatre autres personnes qui avaient tout comme moi été désignés aujourd'hui.

Un des deux hommes poussa le porte et nous ouvrit la marche. Les autres membres du groupe commençaient à avancer.

Je devais avancer, je n'avais plus le choix… Mais avais-je déjà eu le choix ?

Je commençais à marcher en direction de cette fameuse porte qui était pour nous tous, synonyme de peur et de danger. Avant de la franchir, je me retournais une dernière fois pour apercevoir mon amie recroquevillée sur elle-même, en pleure.

Je me retourné pour continuer d'avancer parce que je sentais dans mon dos la présence d'un des tortionnaires qui me pressait d'avancer.

Une fois la porte franchis, nous nous retrouvions dans un vaste couloir très sombre.

Nous continuions d'avancer avec toujours en queue et en tête de peloton un garde, probablement pour s'assurer qu'aucun de nous ne tente quoi que ce soit.

Comme si nous en avions la force…

Pendant que nous avancions vers une destination inconnue, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de revoir inlassablement l'image de Marie prostrée dans un coin en larme. Je pensais alors à James qui lui aussi devait être totalement effondré suite à ma disparition.

Ces images de Marie et James chassèrent complètement les sentiments de tristesse et de peur pour laisser place à la colère.

La colère…

Plus j'avancé plus je sentais la colère s'insinuer en moi. A l'heure actuelle j'en voulais à la Terre entière.

Tout d'abord je m'en voulais d'avoir trainé aussi tard le soir de mon enlèvement.

Ensuite j'en voulais aux autorités et à la police de ne pas se bouger le cul pour nous retrouver.

Mais surtout je leur en voulais, à eux. Je leur en voulais de m'avoir enlevé ma vie. Je leur en voulais de rendre les gens que j'aimais malheureux. D'abord James qui mettrait des mois probablement même des années avant de s'en remettre et d'accepter ma perte. Et Marie, la voir si bouleversée m'avait arraché le cœur. Malgré les circonstances de notre rencontre elle était devenue la meilleure amie que je n'avais jamais eue et je savais que mon départ la ferait souffrir. Elle sera encore une fois confrontée à la solitude.

Nous cheminions toujours le long de ce couloir sans fin et plus nous avancions plus je sentais la colère et l'incompréhension s'insuffler dans mes veines.

L'incompréhension…

Je ne comprenais pas comment un être humain pouvait délibérément faire souffrir ses semblables. J'avais toujours trouvé ça inconcevable et injuste et aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

Je ne savais pas ou nous allions, ce qu'ils allaient faire de nous mais je n'avais pas peur, je n'avais plus peur…

J'aurais du être terrifiée, mais pour le moment tout ce que je ressentais c'était de la colère.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'ils m'avaient volé ma vie et plus j'y pensé plus je sentais mon cœur mon cœur battre à une vitesse effrénée dans ma poitrine signe évident de mon animosité.

On dit qu'avant de mourir, on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Et bien c'est faux…

Je ne savais pas si j'allais mourir dans 5 minutes, 30 minutes, une heure ou peut être même une journée, tout ce que je savais c'est que ma fin était proche mais je ne voyais pas ma vie défiler devant mes yeux.

Tout ce dont j'étais capable s'était serrer les poings et la mâchoire pour essayer de canaliser la colère qui bouillonnait en moi.

Tout ce que j'avais envie de faire c'était me retourner et de balancer le fin fond de mes pensées à l'homme juste derrière moi. Autant dire que ce que j'avais envie de lui dire n'était pas tout rose.

Mais je tentais de me contenir en serrant encore d'avantage ma mâchoire pour éviter que des mots malencontreux ne franchissent la barrière de mes dents. Je savais que si je laissais place à la fureur cela n'apporterait rien de bon. Nous avions déjà tous vu la violence dont ils pouvaient faire preuve quand tout n'allait pas comme ils voulaient.

Alors tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était continuer d'avancer tout en ruminant mon courroux, mais en silence.

Je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de colérique, agressive ou irritable. Au contraire, j'étais quelqu'un tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme. Quand j'avais un problème, je tentais toujours de les régler de manière civilisée et sens m'emporter. Mais n'allez surtout pas croire que je me laissais archer sur les pieds pour autant.

Malgré mon tempérament posé, j'avais un caractère bien trempé surtout quand on s'en prenait à moi ou aux personnes que j'aimais, à savoir mon frère. Dans ces cas là, je pouvais devenir quelqu'un de totalement différente.

J'étais quelqu'un de relativement effacée mais je n'avais pas peur de les choses come je les pensais ; Je n'étais pas le genre de personne à tourner autour du pot. Quand j'avais quelque chose à dire, je le disais.

Mais aujourd'hui, à cet instant précis, je devais réprimer ce trait de caractère au risque de m'attirer les foudres de ces hommes.

J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que nous avions quittés la pièce ou nous étions retenus.

Nous continuions toujours de marcher, quelques fois nous arrivions à une intersection soit à gauche ou à droite. Nous avions également gravis quelques étages. Je ne savais pas ou nous étions mais l'endroit était immense. Un vrai labyrinthe.

J'aurais était totalement incapable de retrouver le chemin pour retourner d'où nous venions.

Il faut dire aussi que je n'avais pas été très attentive, j'avais d'autre chose en tête. Tenter de canaliser ma colère par exemple.

Tout ce que je savais c'est que durant notre cheminement, nous étions passés devant un nombre incalculable de portes. Je me demandais parfois ce qu'il pouvait y avoir derrière. Mais finalement, non, je préférais qu'elle reste fermer et ainsi ignorer ce qu'elles pouvaient bien cacher. J'étais sûre que ce que j'y découvrirais ne me plairais pas.

Parfois nous ralentissions l'allure alors mon rythme cardiaque se mettait à s'affoler plus qu'il ne l'était déjà mais nous finissions toujours par retrouver un rythme normal.

Au bout de quelques minutes, après l'assenions d'encore quelques marches nous arrivions dans une pièce ou l'atmosphère y était totalement différente.

IL fallut quelques secondes à mes yeux pour s'habituer à ce nouvel éclairage.

C'était la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée ici que je voyais la lumière du jour.

Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que l'atmosphère de cette pièce était chaleureuse, loi de là, mais elle tranchait vraiment avec l'ambiance lugubre qui régnait jusqu'à présent. En effet dans tous les dédales de couloirs que nous avions traversés, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, tout était sombre et froid.

Là, tout était clair. La pièce était circulaire, pas très grande mais possédait une hauteur sous plafond hallucinante. Il y avait de très haute fenêtre qui laissé entrer les rayons du soleil et la luminosité était tellement forte qu'elle me faisait mal aux yeux.

Nous étions arrêtés au milieu de cette pièce, je regardais tout autour de moi. Le lieu aurait presque pu paraître inoffensif. Les mûres étaient lambrissées, le sol couvert d'une épaisse moquette vert foncé. Les murs étaient recouverts de tableau représentant des paysages de Toscan ou encore des personnages d'une grande beauté, mais pas d'une beauté naturelle, plutôt d'une beauté effrayante.

Je regardais toujours autour de moi et je me rendis finalement compte que nous ne nous trouvions pas à proprement parler dans une pièce mais plutôt dans une sorte de vestibule qui donnait accès à plusieurs pièces. En effet, je pouvais observer trois immenses portes en bois massif minutieusement sculptées.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'autre bout du couloir ce qui eu pour effet de me ramener à la réalité.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me fustiger, j'étais là, comme une idiote à observer la décoration alors que je ne savais pas encore ce qui allait advenir de moi.

Je sentais alors la panique et la colère reprendre leurs droits sur mon corps. J'étais saisie de tremblement et je m'en voulais de réagir de cette manière. Je voulais garder le contrôle de mon corps mais c'était apparemment impossible.

Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée ce qui me fit sursauter. J'osais à peine bouger de peur d'attirer l'attention sur moi mais je tournais tout de même légèrement la tête pour observer le nouvel arrivant.

Je fus surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme d'environ mon âge. Elle était petite, elle ne devait pas mesurer plus de 1m60 et avait un visage doux presque enfantin. J'observé toujours son visage pour finalement détailler ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bordeaux foncé tout comme ceux de mes agresseurs.

Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi terrifiant.

J'essayais de me convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que de simple lentille de couleur mais au fond de moi-même si ça me paraissais complètement fou, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

Mon instinct me disait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien plus inquiétant chez eux que la couleur de leurs yeux.

Je stoppais mon observation quand je me rendis compte qu'elle aussi était en train de nous regarder.

Puis elle prit la parole et je fus surprise par la dureté de sa voix qui tranchait avec la finesse de son visage.

« C'est pas trop tôt… Qu'est ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? »

« Jane chérie, tout viens à point à qui sait attendre » lui répondis narquoisement un des deux hommes.

« Rrrrr… dépêchez-vous » raja-t-elle en retournant d'où elle venait sans oublier de faire claquer la porte derrière elle.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à s'approcher de nous. Ils avaient l'air de prédateur et bien sur nous étions leurs proies. Ils tournaient autour de chacun d'entre nous, à chacun notre tour.

Ils se mouvaient très lentement, j'avais l'impression qu'ils prenaient un malin plaisir à nous torturer.

Puis ce fut mon tour, ils s'approchèrent de moi. Je tentais de rester plus immobile que je ne l'étais déjà.

Un des deux hommes plaça sa tête au niveau de mon cou. Je sentis son nez frôler la peau de mon cou puis inspirer profondément.

Ce simple effleurement me glaça d'effrois.

Il se recula légèrement et j'entendis un grognement sourd sortir de sa poitrine.

C'était tellement bestial, animal, terrifiant, tellement inhumain…

« Apparemment tu as trouvé quelque chose qui te plait »

J'avais presque oublié l'autre homme qui se tenait derrière moi tellement j'étais transi par l'horreur.

« Mmm… Elle est… succulente. Ca faisait un certain temps que je n'avais pas sentis un fument aussi… apetissant. Je suis sur qu'elle va plaire à Aro. »

« T'as raison, elle m'a l'air vraiment savoureuse. J'y aurais bien planté mes crocs pour en faire mon désert. Dommage… »

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait, ça n'avait pas de sens. Je ne savais pas si c'était du à la frayeur qui avait engourdit mon corps et mon cerveau mais j'avais l'impression d'être absente. Je ne maitrisais plus rien, j'avais l'impression d'assister à la scène de l'extérieur.

J'avais essayé de me concentrer sur ce qu'ils disaient pour finalement décider que ça ne servait à rien de tenter de décrypter leurs paroles. Je ne voulais pas savoir et de toute façon je serais au courant de ce qui m'attendait bien assez tôt.

Un des deux hommes reprit la parole.

« Suivez-moi »

Nous commencions à avancer vers une porte à l'autre extrémité de la pièce quand je sentis une main se refermer sur mon poignet.

« Non, toi tu reste avec moi »

J'étais trop hagarde pour réagir alors j'observais les autres s'éloigner pour finalement disparaitre derrière la porte.

Nous étions restés là immobile depuis quelques instants quand des hurlements se firent entendre. Ils étaient atténués par les lourdes portes en bois mais j'avais l'impression qu'ils résonnaient dans mes oreilles et se répercutaient en échos dans toute la pièce, pourtant tout était de nouveau calme derrière la porte.

Mon souffle s'était bloqué, j'avais arrêté de respirer à l'entente de ces cris déchirants.

« Allez, on y va »

Au son de sa voix, je savais qu'il souriait. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de drôle. Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé derrière cette porte mais j'étais sûre qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle.

C'était terrifiant, effrayant, horrifiant, mais pas drôle…

Puis je compris…

Il voulait que j'entende ça…

Il voulait me donner un avant goût de ce qui m'attendait.

Il voulait voir ma réaction, la terreur que cela m'inspirait et c'est ça qu'il trouvait drôle…

* * *

Bon bah voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, j'appréhende vraiment de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu même s'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre. Si c'est la cas faites moi le savoir et puis si vous n'avez pas aimé et bien faites moi le savoir aussi :D

Normalement ce chapitre devait être beaucoup plus long mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre d'avantage alors j'ai décidé de couper ici…

Bon snn je suis assez curieuse et j'ai envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur mes lecteurs alors dites quelques trucs sur vous, par exemple votre âge, le pays ou vous habitez (j'imagine qu'il y a une grande majorité de français ici alors dites moi dans quelle région ou département), ce que vous faites comme job ou si vous êtes encore étudiant, je sais pas moi si vous préféré la glace à la fraise ou au chocolat… Non je crois que je m'égare un peu…

Enfin bref vous avez compris le principe :)

Encore une chose, j'aimerais savoir si au moins un ou deux hommes lisent ma fic… Si oui, faites vous connaitre ça me ferais super plaisir :D

Juste une dernière, je risque d'être encore débordée pendant un moment alors je ne vais plus poster toutes les semaines, disons plutôt tous les quinze jours. Je reprendrais surement un rythme normal après les vacances de Noël.

Bon voilà j'arrête ici…

A bientôt

BYZ

C.


	7. Chapitre 6

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Bon je ne m'éternise pas, je voulais juste vous prévenir si vous n'avez pas remarqué que j'ai changé de pseudo mais ne vous inquiétez pas c'est toujours moi :D_

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

PDV Bella

_Il voulait que j'entende ça…_

_Il voulait me donner un avant goût de ce qui m'attendait._

_Il voulait voir ma réaction, la terreur que cela m'inspirait et c'est ça qu'il trouvait drôle…_

* * *

A cet instant l'affolement fit immédiatement place à l'ahurissement puis la colère. Il trouvait ça marrant de voir la peur suinter par tous les pores de ma peau.

Je le faisais rire…

Plus je voyais cette lueur démentielle danser dans ses yeux, plus je sentais la colère s'insinuer en moi, dans chaque membres, dans chaque muscles, dans chaque cellules de mon corps. Je sentais mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite jusqu'à atteindre à rythme effréné. Je sentais mon sang pulser dans mes veines et l'excès d'adrénaline s'insinuer dans mon sang.

Le sentiment de fureur que je ressentais était tellement puissant que mon souffle se faisait erratique. Je serrais mes poings pour tenter un temps soit peu de canaliser toute cette énergie et tenter de rester la plus impassible possible mais efforts éclatèrent en éclats quand mes yeux se posèrent sur son sourire.

-Et vous trouvez ça drôle ?

Ces mots s'étaient échappés de ma bouche et je les avais prononcé ou plutôt craché en y insufflant tout le venin et le mépris que j'éprouvais au moment présent. A peine avais-je prononcé ces mots, je savais que je n'aurais jamais du mais je n'arrivais pas à regretter. Cela avait au moins eu le mérite d'effacer ce sourire de son visage.

Il s'approchait lentement de moi mais je n'éprouvais aucune peur. A ce moment précis, la colère était encore trop importante pour ça, elle guidait mon corps et mes actions.

-Petite insolente.

Il cracha ces mots puis me gifla.

Il avait du y mettre toute sa force parce que je m'écroulais à terre sous la force de l'impact.

-Allez lève toi, c'est ton tour maintenant.

J'étais toujours allongée par terre, ma joue était endolorie, je sentais encore des picotement du au coup que j'avais reçu.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de reprendre mes esprits pour être sûre de pouvoir tenir sur mes jambes.

-Je ne suis pas du genre patient, alors ne me force pas à me répéter ou à te trainer par les cheveux parce qu'autant te dire que ce ne sera pas très agréable pour toi, dit-il sur le ton de l'amusement.

Je savais que ça lui ferait trop plaisir de me faire souffrir et je ne voulais pas m'abaisser devant lui.

Avec toutes les difficultés du monde, je me levais finalement et plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Je ne dis rien mais je voulais à travers mon regard lui montrer toute l'animosité et le mépris que je ressentais envers lui.

Il se détourna et commença à avancer. Je savais que je devais le suivre mais je voulais y mettre toute la mauvaise volonté dont je pouvais faire preuve. Je restais donc figée.

Il dut se rendre compte que je n'avais pas encore bougé parce qu'il se stoppa mais ne se retourna pas puis il prit la parole.

-J'espère que tu n'attends tout de même pas que je te demande cordialement de me suivre… N'est-ce pas ?

Puis il se remit en route. Je savais que je n'avais aucun intérêt à le contredire alors je me décidais finalement à avancer.

Nous franchissions une double porte en bois pour atterrie dans une petite pièce sur lequel donné une deuxième double porte. L'homme s'arrêta devant cette porte puis frappa deux coups secs qui résonnèrent dans toute la pièce. Puis le silence se réinstalla dans la pièce. Mais pas un silence calme et serein. Un silence lourd et pesant.

Les seuls bruits que j'entendais c'était celui des battements de mon cœur qui se faisaient de plus en plus assourdissants.

BOUM… BOUM… BOUM… BOUM…

Tandis que nous attendions là, immobile, je ressentais toujours ce sentiment de colère. Je n'en pouvais plus de rester là, figé à attendre que derrière cette porte quelqu'un daigne se manifester. J'avais envie de crier, de frapper quelque chose pour extérioriser tout ce que je ressentais et évacuer ce trop plein de colère.

Puis j'entendis un déclic et la porte devant nous s'ouvrit lentement. Je pouvais apercevoir dans l'embrasure de la porte une partie de la salle. Le décor était bien différent de ce que j'avais pu apercevoir dans les autres pièces que nous avions traversées. Tout était en pierre, la pièce était circulaire et au centre sur un pied d'estal se situaient trois trônes très imposants en bois massif noir.

Je ne pus continuer mon observation parce je sentais une main dans mon dos me pousser pour que je franchisse la porte.

Après avoir franchis le seuil, mon regard se posa sur les trois hommes déjà présents dans la pièce.

L'un était dos à nous et observé le paysage à travers une fenêtre. Un deuxième homme était assis sur le trône de droite. Ils ne semblaient porter aucun intérêt à notre intrusion.

Quand mon regard se posa sur le troisième homme, je ne pus retenir un petit gémissement. Son teint était d'une blancheur translucide et tranchait de manière flagrante avec les longs cheveux noirs qui encadraient son visage et ses yeux rouges.

Il commençait à s'avancer dans ma direction et se stoppa à quelques pas de moi.

Depuis l'instant ou j'avais franchis cette porte jusqu'à maintenant, ses yeux inquiétant ne m'avaient pas lâché d'une seconde. Je me sentais observée, épiée. J'essayais de regarder dans une autre direction mais mon regard était irrémédiablement attiré par lui.

Mon regard croisa le sien et nous restèrent connectés pendant quelques secondes. Cela me m'était terriblement mal à l'aise mais je n'arrivais pas à me soustraire de ce regard pénétrant et de toute façon je refusais de baisser mon regard. Malgré les circonstances, je voulais rester digne.

Il détourna finalement les yeux.

-Très bon choix, c'est bon tu peux nous laisser.

-Merci, lui répondit le garde sur un ton pompeux bien différent de celui qu'il avait employé pour me parler.

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner que c'était moi le sujet de cette brève discussion et je me sentis submergée par une nouvelle vague de colère.

Alors, j'étais un bon choix, mais un bon choix pour quoi ?

Je ne savais pas combien de temps il était resté là à m'observer. Il ne s'agissait peut être que de quelques minutes mais j'avais l'impression que des heures s'étaient écoulées avant qu'il ne daigne de nouveau montrer signe de vie.

Je n'en pouvais plus de rester debout immobile à attendre que le verdict tombe. Je devais faire quelques chose, mais quoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée mais tout ce que je savais c'est que cette attente et ce silence devenaient insupportable.

-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire de moi ?

Encore une fois mes mots étaient sortit tout seul.

Immédiatement ces yeux s'étaient braqués sur moi. Il avait une expression bizarre sur le visage que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer mais j'imaginais que cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Encore une fois j'avais perdu une bonne occasion de me taire.

Quelle qu'elle soit, j'attendais une réaction, mais rien… Il avait toujours cette même expression gravée sur le visage.

Au bout de quelques minutes je vis les traits de son visage s'animèrent. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un sourire.

-Vous êtes bien étonnante jeune demoiselle. J'ai vu défilé pas mal de personne, ici à votre place et vous êtes la seule à n'avoir jamais régie de cette façon.D'habitude j'ai le droit à des pleurs, des sanglots, des cris, des supplications… Ils sont tous tellement pathétiques à se trainer à mes pieds pour espérer que je leur redonne la liberté.Mais toi, tu reste digne, tu as même l'impudence de ne pas baisser les yeux et de fixer ton regard dans le mien. Tu oses même faire l'affront de me poser une question sans que personne ne t'ai donné l'autorisation de parler. Il finit sa tirade par un petit rire.

Je ne savais pas qu'elles étaient ses intentions en me disant tout cela. Peut-être me faire peur mais tout ce dont j'étais capable s'était de répliquer.

-Vous croyez me faire peur. Vous croyez quand me racontant la façon dont se comportent les autres personnes va me faire peur. A moins que vous espériez que cela me donne des idées et que moi aussi je me jette à vos pieds. Qu'est ce que vous voulez de moi que je vous implore, que je mendie ma liberté. JAMAIS. J'avais presque crié ces m'entendez, jamais je ne m'abaisserais devant vous. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attends et ce que vous allez faire de moi mais je ne suis pas assez naïve pour croire que vous me relâcherez et je ne vous ferais jamais la joie de vous il me semble que je vous ai posé une question. Je sais que vous allez très probablement me tuer mais cela ne vous empêche pas de faire preuve de politesse et d'avoir l'amabilité de me répondre.

Je me rendais bien compte que le ton que j'avais employé n'était pas très agréable et je viens de faire l'euphémisme du siècle. Non je n'avais pas été agréable pour la simple et bonne raison que je me suis littéralement défoulée sur lui en lui criant tout ce qui me passait par la tête.

Je pensais qu'après avoir libéré ce flot de parole je me sentirais mieux, soulagé, mais au contraire cela n'avais fait qu'accentuer ma rage.

J'avais l'impression que plus je me défoulais plus j'avais envie de continuer, comme si j'avais emmagasiné des mois et des mois de frustration qui ne demandé maintenant qu'à être libérée.

Je replongeais mes yeux dans les siens, je me rendis compte qu'il avait un horrible rictus sur le visage, probablement la colère.

Puis j'entendis un rire assourdissant. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que ce rire venait de l'homme en face de moi.

Je compris que le rictus que j'avais pris pour de la colère était seulement du au fait qu'il essayait de réprimer son rire.

Je ne comprenais plus rien.

N'aurai du-t-il pas être en colère ? Je lui avais crié dessus, je m'étais moquée de lui et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire s'était rigoler.

-N'est-elle pas charmante ? Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie en s'adressant aux deux individus toujours présents dans la pièce.

Je les avais complètement oublié ces deux là. Leurs comportements avaient totalement changé, ils étaient maintenant tournés vers nous mais surtout avaient l'air totalement absorbé par ce qui se passait devant eux.

-Arrête de t'amuser Aro, dit l'un d'entre eux, lui n'avait pas du tout l'air de trouver la situation très drôle, finis en une bonne fois pour toute qu'on en parle plus.

Aro c'était donc ainsi que se nommé l'homme devant moi.

-Oui, on ne t'as jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec la nourriture, reprit l'autre sur un ton rieur.

Est-ce que j'avais bien compris ce qu'ils avaient dit, « finis en une bonne fois pour toute », « nourriture »…

Ils n'étaient pas sérieux là ? Je ne vais quand même pas leur servir de repas ?

-Euh… Je… Vous… Je ne savais pas comment formuler ma phrase, en réalité je ne savais même pas quoi dire.

-Eh bien, je t'ai connu plus bavarde, reprit Aro.

Après une pose de quelques secondes il reprit.

-Comme tu me l'a si gentiment fait remarquer il y a quelques instants, je manque à mes devoirs, je vais faire preuve de plus de politesse.

-Et depuis quand tu fais preuve de politesse envers _eux _? Mais surtout depuis quand est ce que tu te laisse engueuler sans rien dire ? Je crois que c'est à marquer dans les annales : Le Grand Aro Volturi, se laisse marcher sur les pieds par une petite humaine. Ne trouve tu pas ça drôle Marcus ?

-Caïus, s'il te plait, tait-toi, puis il se retourna vers moi. Donc ou en étais-je ? Ah oui, laisse moi faire les présentations, mes frère Marcus et Caïus. Et moi Aro Volturi, dit-il en me tendant la main.

Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

Sérieusement, il voulait quoi ? Que je lui serre la main comme si de rien n'était ?

Je restais étourdie quelques instants. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui serrer la main. Je ne savais pas comment réagir quand j'entendis Caïus reprendre la parole.

-Tu peux lui serrer la main, ça lui ferait plaisir et puis il ne va pas te manger… Ou peut être que si finalement, puis il reprit, j'adore ces expressions humaines. Quand penses-tu Aro ? Ne trouves-tu pas que celle si est parfaitement appropriée à la situation, dit-il en riant.

Aro avait toujours la main tendue et ne prêta aucune attention à ce qu'il venait de dire puis il s'adressa à moi.

-Ne crois-tu pas qu'à cet instant c'est toi qui fais preuve d'impolitesse en refusant de me saluer ?

Je n'en revenais pas qu'il ait le culot de me dire ça.

-Et vous, ne croyez-vous pas que vous faites preuves d'impolitesse en me retenant ici contre mon grès ? Mes mots avaient claqué, je les avais prononcés avec le plus d'amertume possible. Et pour qu'il n'ait rien à rajouter, je m'avançais de quelques pas et tendis ma main pour attraper la sienne.

Sa main était glacée.

J'allais pour retirer ma main mais il la serrait trop fermement.

Au bout de quelques minutes il de résigna finalement à la relâcher.

-Etonnant… dit-il.

-Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Marcus.

-Rien…

-Rien ?

-Non je ne vois rien…

Alors là, j'étais complètement larguée. Qu'est ce qu'il était censé voir en me serrant la main ?

-Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de cette vieille discussion que nous avions eu il y a quelques années de ça ? Demanda Aro.

-Quoi qu'elle discussion ? Demanda Caïus.

-A propos de ta descendance ? Proposa Marcus.

-Oui... C'est elle…

* * *

_Je crois que c'est un chapitre un peu plus cour que d'habitude mais j'espère que ça vous a plus quand même._

_J'attends avec impatience de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé._

_J'ai passé une partie de mon après midi sur ce chapitre pour pouvoir vous le poster aujourd'hui, on va dire que c'est un cadeau de Noël que je vous offre un peu en avance._

_Dites, vous croyez que je peux atteindre les 100 reviews avec ce chapitre ??? En tout cas ça ce serais un super cadeau de Noël que vous me feriez… (non non, je ne réclame pas, enfin presque pas) :D_

_En tout cas je vous souhaite de bonne fêtes de fin d'années et à l'année prochaine._

_A bientôt_

_BYZ  
M._


	8. Chapitre 7

_Slt les miss, vous pouvez pas savoir comme j'ai honte de poster ce chapitre si tard, et je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse. Ce chapitre était presque fini d'écrire depuis au moins 15 jours mais je n'arrivais pas à me remettre dedans. D'où cette longue absence… Je suis vraiment désolée…_

_Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, j'ai dépassé les 100, j'en sauterais presque de joie devant l'écran de mon pc, enfin je vous laisse imaginer la scène…_

_Merci aussi pour les mises en alerte et en favoris et merci à __**calimero59**__, __**chipie 8**__, __**imane**__ à qui je ne peux pas répondre à qui je ne peux pas répondre._

_Et c'est un peu tard mais bonne année à toutes, je vous souhaite plein de bonheur et de tout et tout…_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_-Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de cette vieille discussion que nous avions eu il y a quelques années de ça ? Demanda Aro._

_-Quoi qu'elle discussion ? Demanda Caïus._

_-A propos de ta descendance ? Proposa Marcus._

_-Oui c'est elle…_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

PDV Bella

Après cette entrevue, discussion ou appelé ça comme vous voulez, moi-même je n'avais pas encore saisie tout ce qui c'était passé. Donc après cette entrevue, Aro avait fait appelle à un garde qui m'avait ensuite conduit dans une chambre. Quelques minutes après être arrivé dans cette chambre, j'avais entendu frapper à la porte.

J'avais était surprise que l'on prenne la peine de frapper avant d'entrer.

Jusqu'à présent personne ne n'avait montré le moindre égard envers moi. J'avais tout de même réussi à prononcer un faible « oui » qui avait plutôt du ressembler à un couinement de souris. J'avais même était étonnée que la personne de l'autre côté de la porte entende ma réponse.

J'avais était surprise de voir Aro entrer dans la pièce.

-J'espère que ta chambre te plait. Tu es ici chez toi, si tu as besoin de te laver et de te changer, j'ai fait apporter un nécessaire de toilette ainsi que quelques vêtements. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite surtout pas à demander, il y a un garde devant ta porte, tu n'auras qu'à lui faire part de ce dont tu as besoin.

J'imagine que tu as beaucoup de question en tête, je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre toute suite mais je reviendrais plus tard dans l'après midi et j'essayerai de répondre à tes interrogations. Je vais me répéter mais surtout demande si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je veux que tu te sentes ici comme chez toi. J'ai juste une chose à te demander, ne sorts pas de ta chambre de toute façon tu n'en auras pas l'occasion, il y aura quelqu'un devant ta porte en permanence.

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de sortir, il se retourna.

-J'allais oublier, un repas te sera apporté d'ici environ une heure.

Puis il sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui. J'étais restée abasourdie par cette soudaine apparition. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un millimètre et je n'avais prononcé aucun mot. Il me fallut encore quelques instants avant de réaliser tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ces derniers jours.

Tous d'abord j'avais été enlevée, puis séquestrée dans une sorte de cave insalubre ou nous étions traités comme des animaux. Puis j'avais rencontré trois personnes qui me semble-t-il devaient se trouver au sommet de cette organisation et enfin on m'avait conduit dans cette chambre très confortable et luxueuse ou j'allais enfin pouvoir prendre une vraie douche et ou on allait me servir mon premier vrai repas depuis que j'avais atterrie ici.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que j'étais complètement perdue par tous ces changements et je ne comprenais pas tous ces revirements de situation.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Je m'étais lavée, j'avais mangé et maintenant, j'attendais. Je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps j'étais là, assise sur ce lit que je devais apparemment considérer comme mien.

J'attendais le retour d'Aro.

J'avais besoin d'explication. J'avais beau tourner et retourner tout ce qui s'étais passé, je n'y comprenais rien.

Qu'est ce que l'on me voulait ?

Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire de descendance ?

Qu'est ce qu'ils attendaient de moi ?

Ils n'avaient apparemment plus l'intention de me tuer, ou si c'était le cas je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils se donnaient la peine de me nourrir.

J'étais dans mes réflexions quand on frappa à la porte.

Je leur donnais la permission d'entrer, la porte s'ouvrit et je vis Aro entrer mais je fus surprise de voir qu'il était suivit de Caïus et Marcus.

Caïus n'avais pas l'air d'être enchanté de se trouver ici et arborait un air encore plus renfrogné que lors de notre précédente rencontre. Marcus quant à lui avait un air totalement indifférent à ce qui se passé.

J'étais immobile sur « mon » lit, et j'attendais de connaitre la suite des événements.

Aro s'approcha tranquillement du lit puis s'assit près de moi. J'étais surprise qu'il montre autant de familiarité et qu'il ne veuille pas garder une distance minimum entre lui et moi.

-Bien avant de commencer, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de te demander comment tu te prénommais.

Puis il se tut, attendant une réponse. Après quelques instants, je m'étais rendue compte que ne n'avais toujours rien dit et si je voulais avoir les réponses à mes questions il valait mieux que je me montre coopérative.

-Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella. J'étais fière de moi, ma voix avait été ferme et assurée, c'est-à-dire totalement à l'opposé de mon état d'esprit.

-Bien Isabella, j'imagine que tu as des questions alors, vas-y, je t'écoute.

Biensur j'avais des questions, des tonnes de questions, mais là, toute suite, je ne savais pas par ou commencer. Après quelques instants de silence, je me décidais enfin :

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ou attendez de moi ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevée ?

-Eh bien, je crois que nous avons déjà matière à discuter pendant un petit moment. Je crois que le plus simple c'est encore de commencer par le début n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en rigolant ce qui n'eu pas l'air de plaire à Caïus.

-Aro, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire de l'esprit ? Je ne veux pas en avoir pour des heures alors fait au plus vite, s'il te plait.

-Pardon Caïus, répondit-il toujours avec le sourire, puis il reprit et s'adressa à moi :

-Isabella, n'as-tu pas remarqué, comment dire, quelques bizarreries chez nous ?

Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire pas là, mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage.

-J'imagine que tu as remarqué la couleur de nos pupilles, la froideur de notre peau et peut être également notre force et notre rapidité hors de commun. Toutes ces particularités qui nous caractérisent sont dues à notre nature. Nous ne sommes pas humains…

Puis il se tut. De toute façon, à cet instant j'étais bien incapable d'enregistrer la moindre information.

Ils ne sont pas humains…

Mais que sont-ils, cette question me brulait la langue mais ne franchit jamais la barrière de mes lèvres. Je ne savais pas si je voulais réellement savoir.

-Nous sommes des… vampires… il avait eu quelques secondes d'hésitation avant de prononcer le mot fatidique comme s'il appréhendait ma réaction.

Il n'avait rien ajouté après cette révélation, il me regardait comme pour juger mon comportement.

Mon regard allait en venait entre les trois personnes dans la pièce. Je guettais leur moindre réaction.

Ils se foutaient de moi, ce n'était pas possible autrement, les vampires n'existaient pas, ça se saurait si ils existaient.

Les vampires n'existent que dans les mythes et dans les croyances de siècles derniers.

Ou était la caméra cachée ?

Je ne voyais que cette explication, d'un moment à l'autre ils allaient tous exploser de rire.

J'attendais, mais toujours aucune réaction de leur par.

Je les voyais toujours immobile, puis ce fut comme une évidence, comme si quelque chose s'était déclenché dans ma tête. C'était tellement évident, il émanait d'eux une telle aura de puissance.

C'était vrai, c'était des vampires.

J'eus un mouvement de recule. Ils se trouvaient seulement à quelques mètres de mois et je voulais m'éloigner d'eux.

Une fois dans le coin de la chambre, je ne savais plus quoi faire, tout ce que je voulais c'était m'éloigner d'avantage. J'étais tellement collée au mur qu'on aurait pu croire que j'essayais de passer à travers. A ce moment là j'aurais d'ailleurs donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir me fondre dans ce mur.

Aro reprit finalement la parole :

-Isabella, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous, aucun mal ne te sera jamais fait dans ce château je te le promets.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me disait ça. Voulait-il me mettre en confiance pour m'attaquer par surprise. Puis il reprit :

-Je comprends que tu sois effrayée, il va surement te falloir quelques jours pour emmagasiner tout ce que je vais te dire aujourd'hui. Je vais maintenant te parler de nous, et de ce que tu dois savoir sur notre race.

J'étais restée dans mon coin, je m'étais recroquevillée sur moi-même. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps il parlait, mais ça me semblait durer des heures. Je n'écoutais ce qu'il disait que d'une oreille.

Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ses paroles. Tout ce qu'il racontait avait l'air tellement fou.

Il m'avait parlé des vampires et plus particulièrement de leurs caractéristiques physiques : leurs pupilles rouges, leur pâleur, leur irréelle beauté, tout en passant par leurs caractéristiques hors du commun, vitesse, force…

Il m'avait parlé rapidement des règles à respecter pour les vampires à savoir garder le secret. J'avais apprit qu'ils régnaient tous les trois sur le monde vampirique et qu'ils avaient pour tâches de faire respecter les règles.

C'est à peut près tout ce que j'avais pu retenir.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me racontait tout ça.

C'est au bout d'un moment que je me rendis compte qu' Aro avait arrêté de parler, je ne savais pas ce que j'étais censé faire.

Le silence dura encore quelques instants avant que je me décide finalement à briser l'atmosphère étouffante qui s'était installée.

-Pourquoi je suis là, vous voulez mon sang, c'est ça ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander horrifiée.

-Non, je te l'ai dit, aucun mal ne te seras fait ici, mais je ne vais pas te le cacher, tu devais me servir de « repas ».

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous cette révélation. Comment pouvait-il me dire ça tout en restant aussi calme.

Il venait de m'avouer qu'il avait l'intention de me tuer mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça.

Puis d'autres questions me traversèrent l'esprit.

Pourquoi ne m'avaient-ils pas tuée ?

Qu'est ce qui avait changé ?

C'est comme s'il avait vu l'interrogation sur mon visage parce qu'il reprit la parole :

-Tu dois te demander ce qui m'a fait changer d'avis. Et bien pour répondre à ta question, je te trouve tout à fait fascinante. Tu as des réactions tout à fait différentes de n'importe quel humain.

-Et alors ?

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le couper, je ne voyais pas ce que ça allait changer. Ils n'allaient pas me laisser partir sous prétexte que j'étais différente et encore moins après toutes les révélations qu'il m'avait faites un peu plus tôt.

Alors qu'allaient-ils faire de moi ?

-Tu comprends bien qu'il est hors de question, que l'on te redonne ta liberté, tu en sais beaucoup trop.

Bah tiens, qu'est ce que je disais…

-Si tu venais à t'échapper, nous serions obligés de te tuer. Mais si tu veux mon avis ce serais du gâchis, alors j'ai d'autres projets pour toi. La seule solution c'est la transformation, tu feras bientôt partie des notre.

J'étais abasourdie par cette nouvelle. C'était impossible. Ils ne pouvaient pas me faire ça. J'avais l'impression que tout l'univers s'effondrait autour de moi.

Qu'est ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour mériter ? Est-ce que je n'avais pas déjà eu ma dose de malheur pour au moins les dix ans à venir ? Apparemment non… Je devais être maudite, ou alors j'avais été un monstre dans une de mes vies antérieures pour avoir autant de malchance dans cette vie.

Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas devenir comme ça.

Je préférais mourir.

Je préférais mourir plutôt que de devenir un monstre

Je préférais mourir plutôt que de tuer des innocents pour me nourrir.

Je préférais mourir…

-Plutôt mourir !

J'avais craché ces quelques mots, ce qui déclencha le rire de Caïus. J'avais presque oublié ça présence

-Si tu crois que tu as le choix. S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi tu serais morte depuis longtemps mais apparemment Aro a jeté son dévolu sur toi. Alors tu seras transformée avec ou sans ton accord.

-Je croyais qu'aucun mal ne me serai jamais fait dans ce château? Repris-je.

-Caïus, tait-toi, le coupa Aro. Isabella je sais que ça fait beaucoup à assimiler pour aujourd'hui mais tu verras quand tu auras réfléchis que ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. Tu seras une vampire très séduisante et très puissante j'en suis persuadé. De plus ma femme, Sulpicia rêve depuis longtemps d'avoir une fille. Après ta transformation, je te reconnaitrais donc comme ma fille ce qui fera de toi la princesse de Volterra et par la même occasion, l'un des vampires les plus respecté.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un an s'était écoulé depuis cette fameuse journée qui avait transformé ma vie.

J'étais toujours humaine…

Je savais que je n'avais rien à dire et que je serais un jour ou l'autre transformée mais Aro avait tout de même accepté une de mes requêtes. Il avait accepté que ma transformation aurait lieu seulement quand je l'aurais décidé.

Je lui avais dit avoir besoin de temps pour me préparer à abandonner mon humanité et s'il voulait réellement que je sois ça fille et par la même occasion que je le considère comme mon père il fallait mieux qu'il me laisse le temps d'assimiler tout ça. Surtout il fallait que me transformation se fasse dans de bonnes circonstances, quand je l'aurais décidé.

Il avait accepté assez rapidement, à ma grande surprise. Je n'avais pourtant jamais été une grande menteuse et j'avais pensé qu'il verrait claire dans mon jeu. En réalité, je n'accepterais jamais cette transformation et je ne le considérerais jamais comme mon père. Il en était hors de question. Je n'avais dit tout ça que dans un seul but : gagner du temps.

J'avais besoin de gagner du temps pour trouver une solution.

Maintenant, j'avais du temps mais toujours aucune solution.

J'avais bien pensé à la fuite mais impossible de s'échapper de ce maudit château.

Alors la mort…

C'était le seul espoir qu'il me restait. Ca pouvait paraitre fou de voir de l'espoir dans le mort et dans la situation ou je me trouvais, c'était la seule solution. Je ne voulais pas me transformer en monstre tueur.

Je préférais mourir.

J'avais pensé que ce serais facile. Après tout j'étais entouré de vampires sanguinaires à longueur de journée. Alors quoi de plus facile que mourir.

Mais ça faisais un an et toujours rien…

Je crois bien que j'avais tout essayé. J'avais dans un premier temps essayé de m'approcher le plus possible des vampires, je faisais même semblant de tomber dans leur bras en espérant que la proximité de mon sang les ferais craquer. J'étais également passé par une période ou j'essayais de me couper ou de m'égratigner la peau avec tous ce qui me tombait sous la main et je prenais bien soin de laisser quelques gouttes de mon sang un peu partout dans le château. J'avais espéré que l'odeur de mon sang devienne trop forte et que la tentation soit trop difficile à supporter, je voulais les rendre fou.

Mais rien…

Aro avaient fait passé des ordres, il ne devait en aucun cas m'arriver le moindre mal. Et j'avais appris avec le temps qu'ils étaient tous terrifié par la colère d'Aro

Et sens nul doute que s'attaquer à moi le mettrait très, très en colère.

En parlant de la colère d'Aro j'avais également essayé cette méthode. J'avais donc eu ma période de rébellion en quelque sorte ou je hurlais sur toutes personnes s'approchant de moi. J'avais tout fait pour être insupportable. J'avais espéré que peut être Aro se mettrais en colère contre moi et décide finalement d'en finir avec moi. Mais il avait toujours fait preuve d'un calme olympien avec moi-même si je savais qu'intérieurement ça le rendais fou. Il avait très peu de fois perdu le contrôle en ma présence malgré tout ce que je lui faisais subir et c'était quelque peu déstabilisant.

Jamais personne n'osais lever la voix sur lui, mais moi je m'en donnais un malin plaisir, je faisais tous pour leur rendre la vie insupportable.

J'avais appris pas mal de chose sur les vampires. J'avais remarqué que quand les yeux d'Aro passaient du rouge éclatant au bordeaux foncé presque noir, il était beaucoup plus irascible parce qu'il manquait de sang. Ce détail me permettait de discerner les vampires qui étaient en manque de sang et donc qui avaient le plus de chance de perdre leur self contrôle.

J'avais même presque réussi une fois alors que je n'avais rien prémédité. J'étais tombé et m'étais égratigné un genou au moment ou un nouveau né passé dans le couloir près de moi et il m'avait plaqué au mur. Il était près à me mordre quand Alec est arrivé pour me « sauver ».

Ce petit « incident » avait mis Aro dans une rage folle et je n'avais plus jamais entendu parler du vampire qui m'avait attaqué. Depuis lors j'avais quelqu'un en permanence sur le dos que ce soi Alec ou Démétri, ou que j'aille il était là. Le seul endroit où je pouvais être seule c'était enfermé dans ma chambre.

Je n'avais plus trop d'espoir, Aro avait même été jusqu'à interdire d'accès aux vampires nouveaux nés l'aile du château ou je pouvais me promener librement toujours dans le but de me garder en vie.

-----------------

Aujourd'hui, j'avais passé l'après midi dans le parc du château à lire. C'était l'une des rares choses que je pouvais encore faire ici.

C'est en rentrant dans ma chambre que je découvris un mot posé sur mon lit.

_Demain rendez-vous à 14h,_

_Des amis me rendent visite, j'aimerais te les présenter._

_Tache pour une fois de te montrer ponctuelle et je ne dirais pas aimable, _

_mais tout du moins pas trop désobligeante envers eux._

_Aro_

Voila également une habitude qu'il avait prise : me présenter toutes les personnes plus ou moins importantes qui mettaient les pieds ici.

Selon lui, en temps que futur princesse de Volterra c'était de mon devoir de rencontrer tous ces vampires. Et à chaque fois j'essayais de me montrer plus méchante que jamais.

Je crois que j'avais même finis par me faire haïr par la quasi-totalité des vampires de ce château.

* * *

_Voili voilou…_

_J'espère que ça vous a plus même sir je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais de toute façon je le suis rarement… _

_Dite moi ce que vous en pensez et laissez moi plein de review, je crois que je suis en train de tomber accro à vos reviews… C'est grave docteur ???_

_A bientôt_

_BYZ  
M._


	9. Chaptitre 8

_Et me revoilà, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue, j'ai fait aussi vite que possible disons qu'en ce moment je suis pas mal occupée. Et puis 15 jours ça reste raisonnable, non ???_

_Comme à chaque fois merci pour toutes vos reviews formidables._

_Merci aux anonymes_

_**Co To**__ : pour ce qui est des détails de la vie à Volterra il y en aura dans ce chapitre et dans les suivants. Si je l'avais fait, ça aurait encore retardé l'arrivée des Cullen, et je crois que j'ai déjà mis votre patience à rude épreuve. Lol_

_Merci à __**délia**__ et __**Juliiiette**__ (comme tu n'as pas de compte sur si tu veux parler de ma fic rendez vous sur le forum c'est plus simple)_

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

_Voila également une habitude qu'il avait prise : me présenter toutes les personnes plus ou moins importantes qui mettaient les pieds ici._

_Selon lui, en temps que futur princesse de Volterra c'était de mon devoir de rencontrer tous ces vampires. Et à chaque fois j'essayais de me montrer plus méchante que jamais._

_Je crois que j'avais même finis par me faire haïr par la quasi-totalité des vampires de ce château._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV Bella

Encore une journée de cours se terminait. La journée avait été épuisante et j'avais hâte de rentrer à la maison. En arrivant sur le parking du lycée j'eu la très agréable surprise d'apercevoir mon frère. Il m'attendait négligemment adossé contre sa voiture.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, sa présence me redonnait toujours du baume au cœur.

Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, je pris appuis sur son torse et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

-Je suis venu te chercher, qu'est ce que tu dis d'une petite sortie. Ce soir on va au resto.

J'étais enchanté, j'adorais chaque moment passé avec lui. Il était encore tôt alors nous avions décidé de nous promener un peu en ville avant d'aller diner. Nous flânions dans les rues parlant de tout et de rien, des dernières sorties ciné par exemple. Le temps passait extrêmement vite en ça présence et sens que je ne m'en rende compte il était déjà l'heure de retourner sur nos pas, direction notre restaurant.

La soirée se passait dans une ambiance bonne enfant et nous décidions d'aller faire une dernière petite promenade dans le petit parc juste de l'autre côté de la rue.

Nous marchions en silence, je crois qu'aucun de nous deux ne voulais briser la quiétude du moment. Nous voulions juste apprécier le calme et la présence de l'autre.

J'étais dans mes pensées et marchais légèrement derrière James. Je pensais à ma famille et à tous les bouleversements que ma vie avait subis.

Un bruit me fit sursauter et sortir de mes pensées et l'espace d'après tout était redevenu silencieux. Même trop silencieux…

Il n'y avait plus aucun son, on n'entendait plus aucun bruit en provenance des rues qui longeaient le parc. Les oiseaux avaient cessé de chanter et même le vent s'était calmé faisant ainsi taire le bruit des arbres.

James avait pris de l'avance sur moi et il marchait maintenant à quelques mètres devant moi.

-James, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'appeler. J'avais besoin de sa présence sécurisante mais il ne sembla pas réagir. Il continuait de marcher sans même avoir jeté un coup d'œil en arrière.

Je l'appelais encore une fois mais toujours aucune réaction.

Je décidais alors de presser le pas pour le rattraper et une fois arrivée à sa hauteur je lui saisi le bras mais quand il tourna son visage vers moi je restais horrifiée.

Ce n'était plus le James que je connaissais. Ses iris avaient pris une couleur rouge et il régnait sur son visage et dans ses yeux un leur de démence et de férocité.

J'étais effrayée et je reculais lentement de lui. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait.

Il avait le regard fixé sur moi mais il n'avait toujours pas bougé alors que je continuais à reculer lentement quand mon dos fini par rencontrer une surface dure.

Je tournais la tête pour voir ce que j'avais heurté.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri en me rendant compte que j'avais en heurté un homme qui lui aussi semblait animé par la même folie que mon frère.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je me sentais prise au piège et quand je voulu me dégager de lui c'était trop tard il avait attrapé mes bras et je ne pouvais plus me dégager.

Mon regard suppliant se posa alors sur James, je le suppliais de faire quelque chose de venir m'aider mais ça n'avais l'air d'avoir aucune incidence sur lui. Au contraire ses lèvres se retroussèrent pour former un petit sourire narquois et il s'approcha de moi.

Une fois à quelque centimètres de moi il me susurra : « N'ai pas peur, je suis là ».

Puis il sourit laissant apparaitre ces dents étonnement aiguisée, puis l'instant d'après je ressentis une violente douleur dans le cou.

Je ne réalisais que c'était James lui-même qui m'avait mordu seulement quand il se redressa lentement et que je vis une goutte de sang couler le long de son menton.

A ce moment je me réveillai en sursaut...

Ce n'était qu'un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar.

J'étais toute tremblante assise au milieu de mon lit tentant vainement de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

Au bout de longues minutes, je finissais par retrouver mes esprits. Je regardais par la fenêtre, les lueurs du jour commençaient à apparaitre. Il devait être environ 6h ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de me rendormir de toute façon je savais très bien que je n'y arriverais pas.

J'aurais du m'y habituer à ces cauchemars mais ils me paraissaient chaque nuit toujours plus terrifiant.

C'était toujours la même chose, une scène de la vie quotidienne qui finissait par se transformer en cauchemar. A chaque fois je me faisais inlassablement mordre par un vampire. Mais cette fois ci ça avait été pire que d'habitude. C'était la première fois que je voyais mon frère dans un cauchemar.

Il me manquait terriblement, il n'y avait pas une journée ou je ne pensais pas à lui. Je voulais tellement savoir ce qu'il devenait. Mais ce que je voulais surtout c'est qu'il ait réussi à surmonter ma disparition. Je savais que c'était une épreuve terrible à dépasser mais je voulais qu'il puisse avoir une vie heureuse malgré tout.

Je tenais dans mes mains le seul souvenir que j'avais pu garder de lui une photo de lui et moi, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Et je ne pouvais empêcher les larmes de couler sur mes joues.

C'était comme ça tout les matins…

Tous les jours…

Toujours la même chose…

La lassitude…

Je crois que c'était le mot parfait pour d'écrire mes états d'âme depuis quelques temps déjà.

Toujours la même chose…

Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, j'ai la désagréable impression que m'a vie tournait en rond. Je me réveille le matin en sursaut après mon cauchemar, je me prépare, je déjeune, ensuite je traine dans le château ou je m'ennuie dans ma chambre jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

L'après midi c'est plus ou moins le même manège. Bien sur je peux avoir tout ce que je veux. Tout ce que je désire on me l'apporte dans l'heure. J'ai donc à l'heure actuelle une bibliothèque qui commence à devenir assez conséquente. Mais je ne peux pas lire toute la journée.

A l'extérieur quand j'étais encore libre c'était pourtant quelque chose que j'adorais. La lecture était mon principal loisir. Pourtant ici, même la lecture a perdu de son intérêt.

Je n'ai plus gout à grand-chose alors je passe des heures dans ma chambre ou dans le jardin autour du château prostrée dans un coin à ressasser mes souvenirs. C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste en plus de ma photo alors je les chéris.

Je ne veux pas oublier…

Je crois que depuis un certain temps je me suis un peu calmée pour le plus grand plaisir d'Aro. Je ne dis pas que je ne suis plus en colère.

La colère et toujours la tapis au fond de moi, je me suis juste lassée également de tout ça, des colères et des caprices.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je leur facilite la vie. Je suis toujours à l'affut de la moindre petite chance qui se présente à moi. Mais Aro avait fait interdire l'accès de l'aile ouest du château à toutes « personnes » n'ayant pas un excellent contrôle d'eux même. Alors je crois que j'avais fini par me résigner en quelque sorte.

Il y une quinzaine de jours j'avais essayais de m'introduire dans l'aile est, celle réservée aux nouveaux nés. J'étais sure qu'une fois à l'intérieur, mon espérance de vie ne devait pas dépasser 10 minutes.

Mais une fois encore j'avais été rattrapée de peu par Démétri et Alec, mes deux chiens de garde.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Je venais de finir de déjeuner et je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire. Je déambulais sans but précis dans le château. J'avais l'impression que les couloirs étaient étrangement vides. Ca faisais quelques minutes que je n'avais croisé personne ? Je me demandais bien ou ils avaient pu tous disparaitre.

J'avais l'habitude de passer mes après midi dehors mais le temps s'était assombris et il ne tarderait surement pas à pleuvoir. Je décidais donc de regagner ma chambre.

Une fois dans ma chambre je me vautrais sur mon lit.

La vie ici était tellement lassante… Elle était seulement rythmée par les visiteurs qui rendaient visite à Aro et ces frères.

Je suis sûre qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu autant de visites que depuis mon arrivée. Ils avaient tous une raison officielle pour venir passer quelques jours ici. Mais je n'étais pas idiote et j'avais bien remarqué toute l'attention qu'il me portait.

En réalité tout ce qui leur importé c'était de voir la petite humaine qu'Aro avait pris sous sont aile. Et j'avais horreur de ça.

Être le centre de l'attention n'avais jamais était mon truc alors être le centre de l'attention d'une bande de vampire, très peu pour moi…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aro était venu me voir dans la matinée pour s'assurer que j'avais bien eu son mot et que je n'avais pas oublié que nous avions des « invités ». Il m'avait dit que je devais absolument faire acte de présence et que le clan qui nous rendait visite était très important.

Ca m'avait surpris. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas insisté à ce point pour que je rencontre des vampires.

Je croyais qu'il s'était fait une raison parce que ça faisait quelques mois qu'ils ne m'imposaient plus toutes ces présentations.

Je regardais l'heure, il était 13h, dans une heure je devrais être dans la salle des trônes à attendre l'arrivée des ces vampires si importants.

Je me demandais bien ce qu'ils avaient de plus que les autres pour qu'Aro insiste à ce point.

Et puis après tout, je décidais d'arrêter de me prendre la tête avec ça, je verrais bien tout à l'heure.

En attendant je décidais de me reposer. Tous ces cauchemars étaient épuisants et je manquais cruellement de sommeil.

Je m'étais finalement assoupie.

Après avoir pris le temps de me réveiller, je regardais l'heure. Il était 15h, ça faisais une heure que j'aurais dus être descendu.

C'est pas grave.

Je devrais peut être subir la colère d'Aro mais ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Je devais probablement passer pour une fille capricieuse mais c'était le dernier de mes soucis.

Après encore quelques minutes pour je décidais finalement de les rejoindre. Aro m'avais dit qu'ils resteraient au château pendant quelques temps alors je devrais à un moment ou à un autre les rencontrer. Autant se débarrasser toute suite de cette corvée.

Je me dirigeais vers notre lieu de rendez vous quand je croisais Alec :

-Aro t'attend depuis plus d'une heure, il est furieux. Me dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

A force de me surveiller, il avait fini par s'habituer à mes frasques et s'en amusait même. Il faut dire que j'étais le seule personne qui ici qui osait désobéir au « Grand Roi Aro Volturi » et qui osais même le remettre à sa place quand je jugeais cela nécessaire.

-Comme d'habitude, répondis-je blasée.

-Dis Bella, je m'ennuie tu crois qu'il va y avoir du spectacle, bien sur j'entends par là une dispute entre toi et Aro. Je trouve qua ça commence à faire un moment qu'on n'a pas entendu vos voix raisonner dans tout le château, puis il rigola.

Je continuais mon chemin, ne voulant pas répondre à cela mais il avait raison, j'aimais bien mettre Aro hors de lui. Mais aujourd'hui j'étais fatigué et tout ce dont j'avais envie c'est de calme.

Je décidais alors de changer mes plans. Un Aro de mauvaise humeur ou en colère et plutôt à prendre avec des pincettes et toute suite je n'avais aucune envie de faire preuve de diplomatie. Je décidais dans la mesure du possible d'éviter Aro pour le reste de l'après midi.

Dehors le soleil avait refais son apparition. Je me dirigeais donc automatiquement en direction des jardins. Je ne faisais pas attention à la direction que je prenais, malgré que ce château soit un vrai labyrinthe j'avais fini par m'y repérer.

J'étais dans mes pensées quand j'entendis quelqu'un me héler :

-Bella, c'est pas possible ça va faire plus d'une heure qu'on t'attend.

Oh, moi qui voulais éviter Aro, c'était raté pour cette fois. Tampis, je n'avais qu'à continuer mon chemin comme si de rien n'était. Je savais que ce n'est pas vraiment le truc à faire si je veux calmer sa colère mais toute suite maintenant je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'une confrontation.

Je continuais donc mon chemin, je passais devant eux sans même leur jeter un coup d'œil. Je ne savais pas combien ils étaient mais je devinais tout de même qu'ils étaient assez nombreux. Et j'imaginais tout à fait les expressions de stupéfaction et d'ahurissement qu'ils devaient afficher. Après tout ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit quelqu'un ignorer Aro.

Je décidais de rigoler un peu et d'enfoncer le clou.

Sans me retourner je dis tout en faisant un signe de la main : « Plus tard Aro, Je n'ai pas envie et je puis je suis occupée pour l'instant ».

Je savais qu'ils avaient parfaitement entendu ma réplique mais moi je me trouvais trop loin pour entendre ce qu'il avait répondu, je continuais donc mon chemin sans m'en soucier.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte du temps qui était passé jusqu'à ce que je commence à frissonner.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher et il commençait à faire frais, je décidais de rentrer au château.

Une fois à l'intérieur je me dirigeais vers un des salons. A part Alec et Démétri, plus personne n'y allait, tout le monde savais que j'avais pris l'habitude de m'y rendre et personne n'avais envie de me croiser alors ils s'étaient expatrié vers d'autres pièces.

Je passais par ma chambre prendre un livre puis repartie en direction du salon.

Je pénétrais à l'intérieur de la pièce sans faire attention à ce qui m'entourait. Ce n'est qu'en relevant les yeux que je me rendis compte qu'il y avait quatre paires d'yeux fixaient sur moi.

Je ne les avais jamais vu auparavant, il ne me fallut donc pas longtemps pour comprendre que c'était les fameux nouveaux arrivant.

C'est pas possible, ils se permettaient même d'empiéter sur mon territoire. Oui je sais que je peux me montrer assez injuste voir méchante parfois à croire que l'ancienne Bella gentille et attentionné avait disparue.

Mais ici je n'avais envie de faire aucun effort, l'image que je véhiculais n'avais aucune importance. Je voulais me montrer odieuse envers eux, envers ceux qui m'avaient enlevé à ma vie.

Une petit brune se leva tout à coup et se précipita vers moi.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Alice, me dit-elle en me tendant la main pour que je la serre.

Je regardais ça main. Face à son enthousiasme, j'avais l'espace d'un instant était tentée de lui répondre et de serrer sa main mais je changé rapidement d'avis.

Je n'allais quand même pas commencer à faire ami-ami avec des vampires.

Je fis donc volt face et marmonnant : « C'est pas possible, on peut jamais être tranquille ici ».

J'avais dis dans ces paroles avec le plus de dédain possible, je savais très bien qu'ils avaient entendu mes paroles même si je l'ai avais simplement murmuré.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte, je l'ouvris violemment, et fus surprise de me retrouver nez à nez avec un autre vampire inconnu.

-Mais c'est pas possible il sont combien ? C'est un véritable débarquement ou quoi ?

Je reportais mon attention sur la personne en face de moi et je fus l'espace d'un instant éblouie par tant de beauté.

Il avait un visage carré mais harmonieux, une mâchoire bien dessiné et un nez fin mais surtout ce sont ses cheveux qui attirèrent mon attention, ils étaient roux foncés et tout ébouriffé ce qui lui donné un air terriblement attirant.

Je n'en revenais pas…

Est-ce que je venais vraiment de détailler un vampire ?

Est-ce que je venais vraiment de trouver un vampire terriblement attirant ?

Je baissais les yeux pour reprendre mes esprits et quand je posais de nouveau mon regard sur je vis que ces yeux étaient d'un noir très profond.

Je savais ce que ça voulais dire…

Il avait soif…

Il avait besoin de sang…

Peut être que finalement la chance me souriait aujourd'hui…

Je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir d'avantage je me collais vers lui et penchais ma tête de côté pour lui laisser un accès libre à ma jugulaire.

J'entendis un léger grognement s'échapper de sa gorge.

Ca y ai on y été… J'avais tellement attendu mais ma patience été récompensée…

-Vas-y fais toi plaisir, je sais que tu en as envie, dis-je.

Je sentis alors une main se refermer sur mon bras et me tirer en arrière puis Démétri s'écria :

-Putain Bella, mais c'est pas possible on peut pas te laisser deux minutes sans surveillance sans que tu fasses de conneries. Allais file dans ta chambre et n'essaie pas de me duper, de toute façon Alec va t'accompagner.

J'étais déçue, encore une fois j'avais échoué pourtant j'étais si prête d'atteindre mon but.

Mais je ne renoncerais pas cette fois si, j'avais vu ses yeux changer de couleur et Marcus m'avais expliqué comment ça marché. Il m'avait expliqué que le sang d'un même humain était plus ou moins attirant pour les vampires. Et je savais que mon sang l'attiré irrémédiablement.

Avant de prendre la direction de ma chambre je me retournais et dis : « Ce n'est pas fini, je suis sure qu'on se recroiseras bientôt ». Et je lui fis un large sourire avant de me retourner et de partir.

* * *

_Voilà voilà, enfin les Cullen, il était temps, vous ne trouvez pas ?_

_En tout cas moi j'étais impatiente…_

_J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plut et surtout que vous avez aimé la rencontre même si j'imagine que ça ne s'est pas passé tout à fait comme vous avez pus l'imaginer._

_C'est super important pour moi d'avoir vos impressions sur ce chapitre alors dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :D_

_J'ai déjà une petite idée sur la question mais je voulais tout de même avoir votre avis, est ce que vous voulez des points de vue d'Edward ?_

_Pour ce qui est de la suite je crois quand ce moment je ne pourrais pas faire mieux qu'un chapitre tout les 15 jours… Je suis désolé._

_BYZ  
M._


	10. Chapitre 9

_Comme d'habitude un grand merci pour les reviews, les mises en alerte et tout et tout…_

_Je sais que je vous ai assez fait patienter comme ça alors je vous mets le chapitre sans l'avoir relu mais je viens juste de finir et j'avais la flemme de le relire, je le ferais demain donc en attendant, désolé pour les fautes…_

_Bon aujourd'hui pas de grand discours, juste bonne lecture..._

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

POV Edward

L'aube se levait.

J'étais assis à mon piano depuis maintenant quelques heures et ça m'ennuyait.

Tout m'ennuyait en ce moment.

Je ne trouvais rien qui puisse m'occuper l'esprit plus de quelques heures.

Le piano… Même ça, j'avais fini par m'en lasser. Pourtant j'adorais ça, je pouvais passer des heures à pianoter sur ces touches d'ivoire. La musique avait toujours fait partie intégrante de moi.

Je n'étais pas très bavard donc autant dire que je n'aimais pas m'épancher sur mes sentiments, alors la musique était le seul moyen que j'avais pour exprimer ce que je ressentais.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui même la musique avait perdu tout son intérêt.

Avec le temps tout fini par perdre de son intérêt.

Après 107 ans d'existence tout est devenu fade. Ma « vie » est fade et sans intérêt...

C'est toujours les mêmes choses, mois après mois, années après années, décennies après décennies…

Après la mort de mes parents, j'ai perdu la seule chose qui avait un temps soit peu d'importance : mon humanité.

Paradoxalement, la seule chose qui rend la vie formidable, c'est la mort.

C'est dans l'ordre des choses, toute vie succombe et fini par mourir. C'est ce qui la rend si précieuse, c'est ce qui nous pousse à vivre pleinement chaque instant.

Seulement quand on sait que la mort ne viens pas et ne viendras jamais, la vie perd tout son intérêt. Bien sur, on a le temps de faire tout ce que l'on désir, visiter chaque pays, faire le tour du monde, etc. Et c'est d'ailleurs très amusant, mais dans un premier temps seulement.

Parce qu'après avoir réalisé tout ce que l'on désir, qu'est ce que l'on fait ?

Recommencer encore et toujours… Quel intérêt ? Aucun…

Alice me sortit de mes pensées :

-Ed, dépêche toi on va être en retard pour le lycée.

-Oui j'arrive, répondis-je sans grande conviction.

Le lycée…

Mon enfer sur terre…

Toujours les même gens…

Toujours les ragots…

Toujours les mêmes histoires…

Les journées passaient et se ressemblaient toutes…

Mon don : lire dans les pensée, pouvais être très pratique mais se révélais être un véritable calvaire. Je devais sens cesse écouter leur petit problème _(Je ne pas de botte pour aller avec cette super jupe que j'ai acheté samedi)_, leur question existentielle _(Est-ce que je dois demander à Mike ou à Tyler de m'accompagner à cette soirée ?). _Mais surtout les plus dérangeantsont les fantasmes de toutes ces filles à l'imagination plus que débridée (_et là je vous passe les exemples_…).

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Une fois de retour à la villa, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver Carlisle dans l'entrée, c'était d'habitude Esmée qui mettaient un point d'honneur à nous accueillirent après chaque journée de cour.

-Ou est Esmée ? Demanda Alice.

-Elle prépare son sac de voyage, répondit nonchalamment Carlisle.

-Quoi, vous partez ? On part ? Demandais-je.

-Oui, enfin non, allons dans le salon, je vais vous expliquer.

Nous nous installions tous dans le salon, je pouvais lire la surprise et l'incompréhension sur le visage de mes frères et sœurs.

-Alors, ils ont des soupçons sur notre véritable nature, c'est pour ça qu'Esmé prépare ses affaires, nous devons partir, cracha Rosalie.

C'est vrai que c'était très rare mais ça arrivait quelque fois. Partout ou nous passions, les gens nous trouvaient différents, bizarres. Mais certaines personnes plus curieuses ou imaginatives que d'autres en arrivaient parfois à la conclusion que nous n'étions pas humains et que nous étions des vampires. Mais ce n'étais arrivé que trois ou quatre fois au cours des cent dernières années. Généralement nous disparaissions avant qu'ils ne commencent à trop se poser de question. Et pour ces quelques cas c'était en réalité plus des suppositions qu'autre chose.

-Non, non ce n'est pas le cas, nous reviendrons ici, nous partons juste rende visite à quelques amis. Il se stoppa pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il ne savait pas comment nous annoncer la nouvelle. Nous sommes invités à passer quelques temps à Volterra.

-Tu sais bien que nous n'avons aucune envie d'y aller, alors il n'y a cas décliner poliment leur invitation, dis-je.

-Edward, je sais bien que ça ne vous enchante pas, mais Aro m'a bien fait comprendre que c'était important et nous avons déjà refusé leur invitation à diverses reprises et je crains qu'Aro finisse par se vexer.

-Et qu'est ce qui est si important que ça ? J'avais parlé sur un ton bien plus acerbe que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je savais bien que Carlisle n'y était pour rien mais je n'avais aucune envie de ne serais-ce passer quelques heures en compagnie de ses monstres sanguinaires.

Mes frères et sœurs ne disaient toujours rien, comme s'ils étaient résigné pourtant je l'ai connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie de revoir les Volturi.

-Edward, je sais ce que tu penses.

-Je croyais que j'étais le mieux placé pour savoir ce que les autres pensent.

Il ne fit pas attention à ma remarque et continua :

-Tu n'as aucune envie d'y aller et je comprends, mais les Volturi sont des personnes importantes qu'ils ne vaux mieux pas contredire de plus en ce sont des personnes avec lesquelles j'ai vécu une partie importante de mon existence.

-Bien de toute façon, nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire répliquai-je.

-Je suis navré que tu le prennes comme ça mais nous ne resterons pas longtemps.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nous étions en route pour Volterra, j'étais d'une humeur exécrable.

Je n'y étais allé qu'une fois et ça m'avait largement suffit. Aro m'avait harcelé pour que j'accepte de faire partie de la garde Volturi. Et quand je dis harceler, j'exagère mais à peine. Il n'avait de cesse de me répéter que j'avais un don incroyable et que je ne l'utiliser pas à sa juste valeur. Que j'étais promu à un grand avenir au côté des Volturi, et blablabla… Enfin vous voyez le genre.

Depuis je n'y avais jamais remis les pieds et aujourd'hui c'était vraiment à reculons que je me dirigeais vers Volterra.

Je ne savais pas comment allé se passer notre séjour là bas mais j'avais comme une sorte de boule au ventre (idiot pour un vampire me direz vous :D) et je me doutais bien qu'il se passerais quelque chose. Après tout Aro avait quelque chose d'important à nous dire, ça ne pouvait présager rien de bon.

Je ne faisais pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi, c'est en sentant la voiture ralentir puis s'arrêter que je compris que nous étions arrivés.

Nous étions garé dans une sorte de parking sous terrain qui se situé sous le château. Ca nous permettez d'avoir un accès direct au château sans avoir à attendre la tombé de la nuit, en effet, Volterra était une ville très ensoleillée. Pas très pratique pour des vampires. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi ils restaient ici.

Nous devions être attendu, car à peine quelque secondes après être sortis de voiture, deux gardes se dirigeaient déjà vers nous.

-Aro, vous attend, suivez nous, dit l'un de deux.

-Bien, pour la politesse en repassera, ne pus-je m'empêcher de marmonner.

J'étais sur qu'il avait parfaitement entendu mais ils n'y prêtèrent aucune attention et continuèrent leur chemin, imperturbable.

-Ils sont bien dressé leurs chiens de garde, ai-je rajouté.

-Ecoute Edward, me dit Carlisle, je sais que tu n'es pas ravi d'être ici

-Ca c'est un euphémisme, le coupai-je.

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te comporter de cette manière. C'est en agissant comme ça que tu rendras ton séjour ici encore plus désagréable. Tu pourras rentrer dans quelques jours si tu le désir mais tache au moins de te montrer aimable ou tout du moins pas trop désagréable.

-Bien, répondis-je.

-Bien, répéta-t-il.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

Je n'avais aucune envie de revoir Aro mais je ferais preuve de respect envers lui parce que je ne voulais décevoir Carlisle, l'homme que je considérais maintenant comme mon père.

-Carlisle mon ami.

Je relevais immédiatement la tête à l'entente de cette phrase, Aro bien sur, qui d'autre. Il s'approchait de nous à grand pas. Il serra chaleureusement la main de Carlisle et dis.

-On m'a prévenu de votre arrivée et je n'avais pas la patience de vous attendre alors je suis venu à votre rencontre.

Puis il se tourna vers Esmée :

-Toujours aussi sublime, dit-il en lui faisant un baisemain.

Je n'avais jamais eu confiance en Aro et le voir agir de cette façon me donnais envie de me révolter, mais je n'avais quelques jours à tenir.

Son regard se tourna ensuite vers moi.

-Edward, quelle joie de te revoir.

Il dut voir dans mes yeux toute l'antipathie que j'éprouvais envers lui car il n'essaya pas de poursuivre la conversation mais je ne doutais pas qu'il reviendrait à la charge plus tard.

-Venez suivez moi, allons dans mon bureau nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter.

Une fois arrivé dans son bureau, il nous fit nous assoir sur un vaste canapé, s'en suivit uns discussion sans grand intérêt.

Aro et Carlisle s'interrogèrent mutuellement sur ce qui s'était passé dans leur vie respective depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Je ne portais aucune attention à tout ce qui se disait quand Aro s'exclama :

-Rrrr, elle m'énerve. Je suis sure qu'elle prend un malin plaisir à nous faire attendre.

Je n'avais aucune idée de qui il parlait et honnêtement je n'en avais rien à faire.

Puis il reprit sur un air plus détendu :

-J'imagine que vous vous posez des questions. A savoir ce qu'il y a de si important pour que je vous fasse venir jusqu'ici.

Il fit une pose, et nous regarda à chacun notre tour.

Voilà encore une chose qui m'énervait chez lui. Il en faisait toujours beaucoup trop, ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement nous dire ce qu'il y avait de si important.

-Je vous ai fait venir pour vous présenter quelqu'un de très important.

Encore un pause théâtrale, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver.

-Ma fille, la future princesse de Volterra.

Nous étions tous estomaqué.

C'est quoi cette histoire de princesse. Je n'étais pas le seul à me poser cette question, je pouvais entre une multitude de questions se bousculer dans les têtes de ma famille mais personne n'osait poser de question.

Carlisle rompit le silence :

-Aro, je ne comprends pas, ta fille, tu as transformé quelqu'un.

-Non pas encore, mais ça va venir, nous dit-il tout sourire, tout content de son petit effet.

Puis il reprit sur un ton plus sérieux :

-D'ailleurs elle devrait être là depuis environ une heure. Elle va finir par me rendre dingue, elle prend un malin plaisir à me rendre dingue.

-Mon ami, bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux des parents. C'est ça d'être père dit Carlisle en rigolant.

-Ouais, elle a un sacré caractère.

-Tel père, telle fille, reprit Carlisle, ce qui eu pour effet de nous faire rire. Même Aro esquissa un bref sourire à ma grande surprise.

-Bon je suis désolée, il semblerait qu'elle ne nous honorera pas de sa présence alors je vous propose de vous conduire jusqu'à vos chambres.

Nous sortions du bureau, Aro s'apprêtait à appeler un garde pour nous conduire jusqu'à nos appartements quand il dit :

-Isabella, c'est pas possible ça va faire plus d'une heure qu'on t'attend.

Je me retournais pour voir une petite silhouette marcher la tête baissé, j'avais l'impression qu'elle voulait se faire toute petite. Et elle avait raison Aro avait l'air de fulminer.

Elle continua son chemin et passa devant nous comme si de rien n'était, sans nous jeter le moindre coup d'œil.

Aro la suivait du regard, il s'apprêtait à lui ordonner de revenir quand elle prit la parole :

- Plus tard Aro, Je n'ai pas envie et je puis je suis occupée pour l'instant.

Nous restions tous abasourdis devant ça réplique.

Je n'en revenais pas, c'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un de totalement indifférent devant Aro et je ne pouvais pas empêcher un sourire de naitre sur mes lèvres.

Aro marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles, puis il s'adressa à nous :

-Je suis vraiment désolé de son comportement. J'irais lui parler, j'espère pouvoir vous la présenter demain.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

J'avais passé l'après midi à errer dans le château. Ici c'était encore pire qu'à Forks, nous étions obligés d'attendre la tombé de la nuit pour sortir ou aller chasser.

Au bout d'un moment, je décidais de rejoindre mes frères et sœurs.

Ils m'avaient dit qu'ils seraient dans un des salons mis à notre disposition.

J'allais ouvrir la porte quand elle s'ouvrit violemment laissant place à une jeune femme qui je devinais être la future princesse de Voterra.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la détailler. Elle avait un visage harmonieux, des cheveux bruns qui ondulaient légèrement et une silhouette gracieuse.

Mes yeux fur de nouveau attiré par son visage et plus particulièrement par les mouvements de ses lèvres pleines.

Elle était en train de parler mais j'étais incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle disait, mon cerveau était comme déconnecté.

Elle fait un léger mouvement ce qui m'envoya un effluve de son odeur ce qui provoque immédiatement une brulure intense dans ma gorge.

J'avais l'impression de me noyer dans son odeur. Elle était partout autour de moi.

Je bloquais immédiatement ma respiration mais c'était trop tard. La sensation de soif était tellement forte.

A ce moment, j'étais complètement coupé du monde, plus rien n'avais d'importance à part le sang qui coulait dans ses veines.

J'essayais de lutter contre cette envie, non ce besoin, mais plus les secondes passaient plus je sentais ma volonté s'effriter. Plus je sentais le monstre tapis en moi depuis des années se réveiller. Il devenait de plus en plus fort et chaque instant.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et me tendit son cou. Je voyais ses lèvres bouger mais j'étais toujours incapable de saisir le moindre mot. Tout ce dont j'avais conscience c'est de la douce haleine qui s'échappait de sa bouche se qui fait céder les dernières barrières de résistance.

La bête en moi jubilait, j'allais enfin gouter à ce nectar divin.

Je voulais savourer chaque instant, je pris donc tout mon temps pour approcher mes crocs de son coup délicat.

Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son sang, je pouvais le voir pulser dans sa jugulaire. J'entendais les battements de son cœur devenir de plus en plus rapide. J'étais obsédé par cette douce mélodie.

Je n'avais qu'une envie planter mes crocs dans cette peau délicate et c'est ce que j'allais faire dans quelques instants.

Je reprisais une profonde bouffée de son odeur. Je voulais me souvenir de cette odeur, m'imprégner de cette odeur.

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, j'allais franchir le pas quand elle disparut de mon champ de vision.

Je restais pétrifié.

Ces quelques instants m'avaient permis de me remettre les idées en place. J'avais repris le contrôle sur le bête mais je ne savais pas pour combien de temps. Sans regarder en arrière, je courus le plus rapidement possible pour atteindre la forêt la plus proche.

J'avais besoin de chasser pour évacuer tout ça.

J'avais faillit la tuer.

J'avais voulu la tuer.

J'avais voulu son sang plus que tout au monde.

Je l'aurais tué si on ne m'en avait pas empêché.

J'étais un monstre…

_

* * *

_

_Bon dite moi, qu'est ce que vous en avait pensé de ce point de vue ???_

_Je sais que vous avez pas mal attendu ce chapitre, ce n'est pourtant pas faute de temps. Je m'y suis mise à plusieurs reprise mais je bloquais sur le point de vue d'Edward, et puis aujourd'hui je sais pas pourquoi ça allait mieux… Même si je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite… En même temps, je le suis rarement… :D_

_En tout cas j'espère que ça vous as plut. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire pour les PDV d'Edward. Je ne sais pas si je vais alterner avec ceux de Bella. Enfin vous verrais bien par la suite._

_A bientôt, lundi prochain j'espère, je vais essayer de reprendre mon rythme de un chapitre par semaine._

_BYZ  
M. _


	11. Chapitre 10

_Me voilà, j'ai enfin trouvé cinq minutes pour me poser et écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que malgré la fatigue j'ai réussi à écrire quelque chose de potable… :D_

_Pas plus de blabla aujourd'hui, juste bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices…_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Précédemment :

_J'avais faillit la tuer._

_J'avais voulu la tuer._

_J'avais voulu son sang plus que tout au monde._

_Je l'aurais tué si on ne m'en avait pas empêché._

_J'étais un monstre…_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

PDV Edward :

J'étais assis là, au beau milieu de cette forêt depuis probablement des heures. J'étais comme coupé du monde, plongé dans les méandres de ma pensée. Je n'avais juste aucune envie de bouger, aucune envie de rentrer.

Il faisait nuit noir, et tout était désert. Seul le vent soufflait, les animaux avaient disparut, sens doute trop effrayé par ma colère. En effet, j'avais fait un véritable carnage. Je ne me souviens pas avoir connu de chasse plus violente que celle-ci mais sur le moment j'avais besoin d'évacuer toute cette frustration.

J'avais fait preuve d'une extrême violence. Je ne m'étais pas contenter de planter mes crocs dans leur cou pour boire leur sang. Non, je ne m'étais pas contenter de boire leur sang, j'avais déchiqueté leur chaire, broyé leur os, arraché leur membres.

Une fois repu et calmé, après avoir repris mes esprits, j'avais été horrifié par le chaos qui régné autour de moi. Il y avait des cadavres de biche et de puma tout autour de moi, les arbres étaient déracinés.

Je me dégoutais, je n'avais pas fait preuve d'autant de violence depuis que je n'étais plus un nouveau né.

Alors j'étais là, assis, au beau milieu de ce carnage, à regarder les dégâts que j'avais causé. Mais surtout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me poser des multitudes de questions. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi avais-je si attiré par son sang ? Mais surtout pourquoi avait-elle réagis de cette façon ? Quelle personne sensée se jetterait volontairement dans les bras d'un vampire ?

Je me décidais finalement à rentrer, de toute façon il allait falloir que je fasse face à mes responsabilités à un moment ou à un autre alors pourquoi retarder l'échéance.

J'appréhendais de me retrouver face à ma famille, je n'avais aucune envie de voir leur regard chargé de compassion et de pitié.

J'appréhendais de me retrouver face à Aro, je n'avais pas envi de faire face à sa colère pour avoir faillit tuer sa petite protégée.

Mais surtout j'étais terrifié à l'idée de me retrouver face à cette fille. La situation pourrais paraître être comique, moi le vampire, j'étais effrayé à l'idée de revoir cette fille. Pour moi, c'était un mystère, je ne comprenais pas ses réactions et malgré les litres de sang que j'avais ingurgité je n'étais pas sure de pouvoir résister à la tentation.

Tout en réfléchissant à une multitude de possibilité, j'essayais de remettre un peu d'ordre tout autour de moi.

J'étais au beau milieu de la forêt et je doutais que quelqu'un s'aventure jusqu'ici mais je préférais assurais mes arrières, j'avais causé assez de problèmes jusqu'ici. Je préférais qu'aucun humain ne tombe accidentellement sur ça.

Je m'empresser donc d'enterrer tous les cadavres. A peine quelques minutes plus tard rien n'y paraissait à part les quelques arbres déracinés.

Je quittais la forêt, direction le château des Volturi.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

PDV Aro :

Je suis furieux…

Démétri était venu me prévenir qu'Isabelle avait encore fait des siennes.

D'après ce que j'avais compris, Edward avait apparemment une forte attirance pour son sang et elle s'était empressée de littéralement lui sauter dessus. Heureusement que Démétri était arrivé à temps, sinon je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serais produit.

Pendant quelques instants, j'avais tourné ma colère contre Edward, mais Carlisle était un de mes amis et je n'avais pas envie de me brouiller avec lui.

Et puis je savais de quoi Isabella était capable.

Elle avait tout essayait pour mettre fin à ses jours. Au début ça me mettait dans une colère noire mais je pensais qu'avec le temps elle s'y ferais et qu'elle finirait par être heureuse.

Les mois ont défilaient et rien n'a changé…

J'avais tout tenté pour la raisonner…

Hier, j'avais abattu ma dernière carte…

J'avais appelé Carlisle pour l'inviter à venir passer quelques temps parmi nous. J'espérais que leur arrivée au château lui ferait voir notre monde sous un angle différent.

Que tout n'était pas noir ou blanc et qu'il existait des alternatives.

Je voulais qu'ils lui parlent de leur mode de vie. Je voulais que ça vienne d'eux parce que je ne pensais être le mieux placé pour lui parler de ça. J'avais même espérais qu'elle se lirait peut être d'amitié avec les enfants mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.

Si seulement elle pouvait mettre son sale caractère de côté pendant au moins deux minutes, j'aurais pu faire les présentations comme il se doit.

Mais non, quand mademoiselle à quelque chose en tête…

La connaissant elle a du foncer dans le tas, sans réfléchir. Je suis sure qu'elle n'a même pas remarqué la différence de la couleur de leur yeux.

Je me dirigeais actuellement vers la chambre d'Isabella, il fallait qu'on parle tout les deux…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

PDV Bella :

Depuis cette fracassante rencontre avec les nouveaux arrivants, je n'avais pas bougé de ma chambre.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. D'un certain côté j'étais heureuse parce qu'il y avait ici enfin un vampire qui semblait ne pas avoir une métrise totale de lui-même. D'un autre côté, j'étais déçue parce que je me doutais bien que maintenant, il se méfierait et j'aurais très probablement peu de chance de retenter ma « chance ».

Mais il y avait quelque chose, en plus. Je ne sais pas, je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus.

C'était plus un ressentis, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir loupé un truc. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez eux.

Quand j'étais rentrée dans la pièce et que je les avais vus, ils avaient l'air… différent. Je ne sais pas… il y avait juste quelque chose de différent par rapport aux autres vampires qui m'entouraient mais je n'arrivais pas à saisir ce que c'étais.

TOC TOC TOC…

Les coups frappaient à ma porte me sortir de mes interrogations.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'être dérangée, j'avais envie d'être seule mais je savais très bien qui était derrière la porte.

Je n'avais pas encore eu de ses nouvelles et je savais que ça n'allait pas tarder. Il était là, derrière ma porte comme à chaque fois que je tentais de faire quelque d'interdis.

Je n'avais aucune envie de lui ouvrir, je savais comment ça allait finir et je n'avais pas l'énergie pour une énième disputes.

J'ai était tenté pendant quelques secondes de le laisser au pied de la porte mais je ne voulais pas tenter le diable.

Ce n'est pas qu'il me faisait peur, c'est juste que tout ça me fatigué.

TOC TOC TOC…

Les coups s'étaient faits plus fort, je savais qu'il commençait à s'impatienter et ce n'était jamais bon.

-Entre.

La porte s'ouvrit et je vis Aro entre dans la chambre.

-Aro, quelle surprise, qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

J'avais prononcé ces mots sur un air ironique. Depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, j'étais devenue maître dans l'art du sarcasme. C'était ma meilleure défense et je savais que ça faisait enrager Aro ce qui n'enlevé rien à mon plaisir au contraire.

Au début, je le mettais en colère en espérant qu'il finisse par en avoir marre de moi et décide de se débarrasser de moi. Avec le temps c'était plus devenu un jeu qu'autre chose. Je prenais un malin plaisir à l'énerver.

Je crois même que nos petites disputes amusaient pas mal de monde au château. Il faut dire que j'étais la seule personne qui pouvait lui dire ses quatre vérités sans avoir à craindre des représailles.

Il était donc là, devant moi et je voyais bien qu'il essayait de contenir sa colère.

-Est-ce que tu es complètement inconsciente, vas-tu finir par te calmer un jour ?

Il avait presque crié ces mots. J'avais reculé de quelques pas sous la surprise. Je l'avais rarement vu dans cet état, ou tout du moins jamais contre moi. Quand il s'agissait de moi, il essayait toujours de garder un minimum de contre peut importe ce que je faisais.

Je n'avais rien à répondre à cela, alors après quelques secondes de silence, il reprit plus calmement.

-Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de que tu viens de faire ?

J'avais quelques instants étais déstabilisée par le ton de sa voix, j'avais pu ressentir une grande lassitude au travers de ces mots. De plus je ne comprenais pas vraiment le sens de sa question. Je n'avais rien fait de spécial, tout du moins rien de plus que d'habitude il me semble.

Je décidais alors de continuer sur la même lancée :

-Bien sur que je me rends compte de ce que j'ai fait… J'ai voulut saluer un de tes vieux amis comme il se doit, c'est à dire en le serrant dans mes bras. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tes amis ne savent pas se tenir et se jettent au coup de la première personne venu. Tu devrais mieux choisir tes amis.

J'étais assez fière de ma réplique mais apparemment ça n'eu pas l'air de lui plaire.

-Tu es donc dépourvut de compassion, tu n'essayais même pas de te mettre à sa place, tonna-t-il.

-QUOI, tu voudrais que j'ai de la compassion pour lui, de la pitié pour lui peut être, pauvre petite créature dans sans défense, tu te fous de moi là ?

Il avait réussi à me faire perdre mon sang froid.

-Je sais que je ne te dis pas grand-chose, mais je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, j'exige que tu me montre un minimum de respect comme tout le monde ici, est ce que c'est clair Isabella ?

Au fur et à mesure quel le temps avancer, le ton montait.

-Mais bien sur, je m'excuse et je vais dorénavant vous montrer tout le respect du à votre rang, Oh, seigneur, maître, roi tout puissant, grand gourou… Est-ce que ça va là, ou il faut aussi que je me mette à genou et que je vous baise les pieds ?

Oh et si je puis me permettre, c'est Bella, BELLA, combien de fois il va falloir que je le répète avant que ça rentre.

-Bien, je vois qu'il ne sert à rien de discuter avec toi mais j'imagine que tu n'as pas réfléchis une seconde avant de te jeter dans le gueule du lion, n'est pas ?

-La gueule du lion j'aurais plutôt choisit des termes différents comme par exemple crocs de vampires, enfin ça c'est toi qui vois mais ça me parais quand même plus approprié, enfin je dis ça, je dis rien…

Sans le laisser paraître, ces dernières paroles m'avaient quand même intriguée.

Il allait quitter ma chambre mais avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte je lui demandais :

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par là ? Réfléchir à quoi ?

-C'est bien ce que je disais. Tu n'as pas réfléchis une seconde, tu n'as pas pris la peine de les observer une seconde parce que si c'était le cas, tu aurais remarqué quelque chose de différent chez eux.

Quelque chose de différent, si justement je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent mais quoi ?

Avant que je puisse réfléchir d'avantage il quitta ma chambre sans rien rajouter.

Il me laissa plantée là avec cette espèce d'énigme.

Bine sûre que j'avais eu l'impression de quelques chose d'inhabituel mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Je décidais de ne pas plus me creuser la tête pour ça, de toute façon si c'était si important je finirais par l'apprendre.

Je décidais de me coucher il était déjà tard, j'étais fatigué, il sera toujours temps de me poser des questions demain.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV Edward :

Le jour se levais, j'avais pris mon temps pour rentrer, je ne savais pas du tout ce qui se passerais une fois arrivé.

Devais-je aller voir Carlisle, il avait toujours de bon conseil qu'importe la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Devais-je aller voir Aro pour lui présenter mes excuses. C'était probablement la meilleure solution mais j'appréhendais. Aro était quelqu'un qui était connu pour ses excès de colère et ce n'étais pas vraiment le genre à pardonner mais plutôt à ordonner la mise à mort immédiate.

Une fois franchis les porte du château je décidais de me dirigeais vers le bureau d'Aro.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV Bella :

Ma nuit avait été courte, j'avais très peu dormis. Et le peut d'heure ou j'avais réussi à fermer les yeux avaient j'avais fait des cauchemars peuplés de vampires. Autant dire que mon sommeil n'avait pas été très réparateur.

En plus de ça, je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête ce qu'Aro m'avait dit. Et j'avais beau chercher dans ma mémoire, je n'arrivais pas à identifier cette fameuse différences que j'aurais du remarquer.

Avant même d'avoir pris mon petit déjeuné, je décidais donc de me dirigeais vers le bureau d'Aro en espérant qu'il se soit un peu calmé et qu'il soit plus enclin à répondre à mes questions.

Je me dirigeais donc le long des couloirs qui menaient à son bureau sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Je franchis une porte qui menait au dernier couloir avant d'arriver à son bureau et je restais immobile sous la surprise.

Se tenait la devant un vampire et de part sa carrure je pouvais sans difficulté deviner qu'il s'agissait qui avait faillit me mordre hier soir.

Il était de dos à quelques mètres devant moi et s'il ne savait pas encore que j'étais là, il ne tarderait pas à remarquer ma présence.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais encore les mots et la colère d'Aro dans la tête mais d'un autre côté mon instinct me poussait à avancer.

Je fis quelques pas, mon regard toujours fixait sur son dos.

Je le vis se tendre, tout les muscle de son dos se sont contracté, il avait enfin du remarquer que j'étais là.

Il resta immobile quelques secondes alors que je continuais à avancer tout doucement. Puis tout doucement, je le vis se tourner dans me direction, je sentais les pulsions de mon cœur devenir de plus en plus rapide alors que je continuais d'avancer.

Après s'être tourné vers moi, il resta immobile, comme s'il combattait l'envie de se jeter sur moi.

Je levais doucement mon visage pour planter mes yeux dans les siens.

Je m'attendais à voir un pupille rouge et un regard d'où transpirait la faim, la colère ou je sais quoi d'autre mais ce que je vis était totalement différent.

Je n'avais jamais vu un vampire avec de tels yeux. Ses yeux étaient bruns à la limité du doré.

J'étais comme hypnotisée par ce regard. Je ne pouvais pas décrocher mes yeux des siens.

Je me rendis compte que je m'étais encore rapprochée de lui et j'avais maintenant l'impression d'être trop proche de lui, comme si mon corps ne réagissait plus à ce que lui dictait ma tête.

J'étais perdue, je ne savais plus comment réagir c'était comme si toute mon assurance c'était envolée en un instant, comme si mon corps avait pris les commandes. Je n'arrivais pas à m'écarter.

Nous restions tous les deux immobiles à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Puis tout à coup je repris possession de mon corps mais au lieu de partir en courant je franchis les derniers centimètres qui me séparaient de lui et posais presque violemment mes lèvres sur les siennes.

J'étais comme guidée par une force invisible. Je faisais bouger mes lèvres sur les siennes et passais mes bras autour de sa nuque pour me rapprocher de lui et sentir son corps collé au mien.

Dans un premier temps il était resté immobile puis je sentis rapidement ses lèvres prendre vie. Nous étions en train d'échanger un baiser non pas tendre mais passionné presque brutal.

Quand je finis par manquer de souffle je me reculais tout en restant proche de lui, mais mains toujours dans ses cheveux. J'avais besoin de remettre mes esprits en place.

Mon souffle était erratique alors que sa douce haleine caressait mon visage.

Je me calmais peu à peu et semblait récupérer toutes mes capacités de réflexion, c'est alors que je pris conscience de ce qui venais de se passer.

Je fis précipitamment quelques pas en arrière, j'étais horrifiée par ce que je venais de faire, je venais d'embrasser un vampire.

Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé mais je me dégoutais.

Je me retournais et me mis à courir en direction opposée.

J'étais complètement déboussolée, tous ce que je savais c'était que j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de lui…

* * *

_Bon alors, j'attends le verdict…_

_Est-ce que ça vous plait toujours ???_

_A bientôt_

_BYZ  
M. _


	12. Chapitre 11

_Merci à toutes celles qui me laissent des commentaires qui me mettent en alerte ou en favori et merci également à celles qui me lise sans laisser de trace de leur passage même si je préférerais qu'elle laisse une petite reviews… Non non, je ne suis pas du tout en train de réclamer, ma maman m'a toujours dit que c'était mal élevé… :D_

_**Délia**__ même si je ne peux pas te répondre sache que ça me fait super plaisir._

_**villamartine**__ j'espère que tu n'es pas morte de frustration en attendant ce chapitre, en tout cas j'ai fait le plus vite possible :D_

_Bon assez de blabla pour aujourd'hui, on se retrouve en bas._

_Bon lecture…_

Précédemment_ :_

_Je fis précipitamment quelques pas en arrière, j'étais horrifiée par ce que je venais de faire, je venais d'embrasser un vampire._

_Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé mais je me dégoutais._

_Je me retournais et me mis à courir en direction opposée._

_J'étais complètement déboussolée, tous ce que je savais c'était que j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de lui…_

PDV Bella :

Qu'est ce que j'avais encore fais…

Décidemment j'étais vraiment une pro pour tout ce qui était de faire des gaffes monumentales.

Non sérieusement, embrasser un vampire… Il m'était déjà arrivé de faire des trucs complètement idiots mais là franchement j'avoue que j'ai fait fort.

S'il y avait une compétition, je suis sure que j'aurais reporté tous les prix dans la catégorie de la plus grosse connerie.

Deux heures étaient passées depuis que je m'étais enfui en courant. Je me rends bien compte que la fuite n'était peut être pas la meilleure solution mais mettez vous à place… Qu'est ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre.

Je me voyais mal lui dire un truc du genre « Oh salut, désolé je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, une impulsion tu comprends ? » ou alors « Hier, je te saute dessus pour que tu me vide de mon sang, aujourd'hui je me jette dans tes bars pour t'embrasser, belle évolution tu trouves pas ? ».

Non sérieusement, il devait déjà me prendre pour une folle, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche par-dessus le marché.

Alors c'était très simple, mon projet pour les prochains jours : tout faire pour l'éviter, j'irais même jusqu'à rester cloitrer dans ma chambre 24h/24 si c'était nécessaire.

Ca faisait deux heures que me fustigeais, je n'en revenais toujours pas d'avoir fait ça.

Une question me revenait sans cesse en tête : pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas, c'était comme si j'avais été comment dire… comme envoutée… Je n'avais rien pu faire à par l'embrasser.

J'essayais de me persuader que c'était dégoutant, c'est vrai j'avais embrassé un vampire, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

C'est vrai c'était un vampire mais c'était un vampire diablement séduisant, probablement trop pour son bien… et pour le mien par la même occasion…

Je m'en voulais d'avoir fait ça mais ce n'était rien comparé à la culpabilité que je ressentais pour les sensations que j'avais ressenties en l'embrassant.

Rien qu'en y repensant je sentais cette douce chaleur se rependre dans mes corps.

Je rageais contre moi-même quand on frappa à ma porte.

Je donnai la permission d'entrer à mon visiteur puis alla m'assoir sur mon lit pour tenter de cacher un temps soit peu ma nervosité.

Démétri entre dans ma chambre, je n'étais pas surprise de sa visite.

Démétri et Alec était chargé de ma surveillance et malgré tout ce que j'avais pu leur faire endurer, ils avaient toujours fait preuve d'une patience à toute épreuve.

Démétri était quelqu'un de posé et réfléchis, il prenait toujours le temps de discuter avec moi, je crois qu'il essayait de se mettre à ma place et de me comprendre. Alec quant à lui est totalement différent. Au début il avait tendance à ce mettre en colère mais il avait très vite changé de façon de voir. Il avait fini par rire de mes frasques. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait rien à faire de ce que je faisais et de ce qui pouvait m'arriver, c'est juste qu'il avait décidé de prendre ça au second degré.

Démétri s'était assis à côté de moi, je voyais bien qu'il avait envie de me poser des questions mais il attendait que je prenne la parole. Il ne voulait pas me brusquer.

Je me demandais si Edward avait parlé de ce que j'avais fait ou s'il avait gardé ça pour lui. Je me demandais si Démétri avait eu vent de ce qui s'était passé et si s'était pour ça qu'il était là.

Je décidais alors de rompre de silence :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Démétri ?

-Je croyais que tu t'étais calmée ?

-Comment ça me calmer ?

Je savais ce qu'il entendait par là mais je décidais de l'embêter un peu.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire par là. Je croyais que tu t'étais faite une raison et que tu avais compris que tu n'avais aucune chance d'échapper à ton destin.

-Mon destin, ouais, si tu le dis… et puis comme on dit l'espoir fait vivre, non ?

-Tu sais, j'essayais vraiment de te comprendre, de me mettre à te place et je peux concevoir que c'est un changement radical et que tu es du mal à l'accepter mais j'aimerais te demander quelque chose et j'aimerais s'il te plait que pour une fois tu m'écoute.

-Dis toujours on verra ensuite.

Il soufflait, je le désespérais.

-J'aimerais que tu garde tes distances avec Edward s'il te plait. C'est quelqu'un de bien et tel que je le connais il doit quasiment être en train de se flageller pour ce qui s'est passé.

-C'est nouveau les vampires qui font dans la flagellation, dis-je ironique, après tout c'est dans votre nature de tuer des êtres humains.

Démétri me regardais bizarrement, je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu dire pour qu'il réagisse de cette façon.

-Tu ne sais pas ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Quoi, je ne sais pas quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement à me question, il paraissait songeur.

-Alors, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas avec eux, je commence à en avoir marre de vos petites cachoteries, d'abord Aro ensuite toi, mais qu'est ce qu'il y a de si spécial chez eux.

Je commençais à me mettre en colère. Il faut dire que j'avais eu pas mal d'émotion forte ces derniers jour, mes nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve j'avais donc tendance à réagir au quart de tour en ce moment.

-Et bien je ne suis pas sur d'être le mieux placé pour te parler de ça, dit-il en se levant.

-Ah non, je t'interdis de partir, tu repose tes petites fesses ici et tu me raconte tout ce que je dois savoir, dis-je furibonde.

Il me regardait le sourire aux lèvres.

-Toi fragile petite humaine tu te permets de d'interdire quelque chose au puissant vampire que je suis, dit-il en bombant le torse.

Je lui lançais un regard chargé de colère.

-Tout doux, reprit-il alors qu'il se réinstallait à côté de moi.

Il avait toujours ce stupide sourire accrochait au visage et je 'avais qu'une envie, lui faire ravaler mais je me retenais. Si je voulais obtenir quelques informations de lui, j'avais plutôt intérêt à ne rien répliquer.

-J'imagine que tu as au moins remarqué la couleur de leurs yeux.

Je hochais la tête, en réalité, je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué la couleur de leurs yeux plutôt la couleur de _ses_ yeux.

-Eh bien cette différence de couleur est du à leur régime alimentaire.

-Leur régime alimentaire ?

J'étais plutôt dubitative quant à la raison de cette particularité.

-Oh parce qu'il existe différent régime alimentaire pour les vampires ? Demandais-je avec dérision.

-Bella, tu sais que ça commence à me taper sur le système, tu sais que l'ironie ne ta va pas bien. Bon alors je reprends, et s'il te plait tait toi.

Je fis semblant de fermer ma bouche de fermer la clé, ça le fit rire puis il reprit :

-En réalité, les vampires sont obligé de se nourrie de sang mais pas obligatoirement de sang humain.

Je restais estomaquée devant cette révélation, il me laissa quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire puis il reprit :

-Les Cullen ne se nourrissent pas de sang humain mais de sang animal, c'est ce qui explique la différence de leur yeux.

-Attends, laisse moi le temps de comprendre, tu es en train de me dire que les vampires ne sont pas obligé de tuer des humains pour vivre.

Je me mis debout et commençais à faire les cents pas, j'étais en train de fulminer, puis je me tournais vers Démétri pour lui crier dessus :

-Vous êtes vraiment des monstres.

-Quoi ?

Il avait l'air perdu, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre mon brutal changement de réaction.

-Tu es en train de me dire que vous vous nourrissez de sang humain, que vous tuez des innocents alors que vous pouvez boire du sang humain. J'étais en train de perdre mon calme. Ca veut dire quoi ? Pourquoi est ce que vous tuez des humains ?

- Attends Bella, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

J'étais totalement hors de moi.

-M'expliquer quoi, que vous tuez des humains juste pour le plaisir.

-Non écoutes, je crois que je me suis mal exprimé. On peut se contenter de sang animal mais ça demande un énorme sacrifice. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment t'expliquer ça. Le sang humain c'est comme une drogue au qu'elle tous les vampires sont accro. Se nourrir de sang animal demande un énorme sacrifice, ça demande un contrôle de soit totale qu'il faut des années pour acquérir. Ce sevrer de sang humain est vraiment douloureux et tout les vampires n'en sont pas capable, ça demande une volonté de fer. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends vraiment ce que je suis en train de te dire. Je crois que c'est un peu comme si tu étais affamée, comme si tu n'avais pas mangé depuis de jour et que l'on t'agité sous le nez t'as nourriture préférée mais que tu ne devais pas y toucher.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser, ce que m'avait dit Démétri remettais en cause pas mal de chose. Malgré le semblant de relation que j'entretenais avec quelques vampires comme Alec et Démétri pour moi tous les vampires étaient des monstres mais je crois que j'allais être obligée de revoir mon jugement.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit violemment pour laisser entre un Alec hilare.

-Combien de fois il faudra que je te dise de ne pas rentrer dans ma chambre dans frapper Alec.

Ca n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, il s'assit sur mon lit.

-Sérieusement, tu pourrais frapper, j'aurais très bien pu être occupée.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais dis de si drôle que ça mais son hilarité reprit puis il dit entre deux spasmes de rire :

-Excuse moi c'est vrai tu aurais pu être occupée avec ce très cher Edward.

Je me figeais et essayais de me convaincre qu'il n'avait pas dit ça mais surtout qu'il n'avait pas sous entendu que je pouvais passer du temps dans ma chambre avec Edward à faire… bon pas la peine de vous faire un dessin…

-Je… je…

-Oui ? Me dit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres l'innocence incarnée, on t'a connu plus loquasse que ça Bella.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle, tentais-je en vain de nier. Après tout si Edward avait parlé il me suffisait de tout nier en bloque.

Pourquoi, me direz vous, assumer mes actes aurait été bien plus simple, sauf que ça faisait des mois que je crier haut et fort que je haïssais les vampires alors je n'étais absolument pas prête à assumer quoi que se soit et encore moi le fait d'en avoir embrassé un.

-De quoi il parle Bella ? Me demanda Démétri.

-Je ne sais pas… Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi il veut parler.

-Oh, ne nit pas Bella, de toute façon tu sais très bien que tu es une très mauvaise menteuse, reprit Alec, et puis il y a des témoins. En réalité je peux même dire que je fais parti des témoins.

-Tu mens.

-Tu crois ça… Figure toi que j'étais convoqué dans le bureau d'Aro dans la matinée et figure toi qu'en sortant de son bureau je me suis trouvée devant un spectacle plutôt étonnant.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire que je ne l'avais pas vu.

-J'ai trouvé ça plutôt drôle de te voir te jeter dans ses bras mais pour tout te dire je crois qu'Aro n'est pas tout à fait du même avis que moi, dit-il avant de se remettre à rire.

-Quoi Aro à vu ça ? Demandais-je paniquée, je ne savais pas du tout comment il pouvait réagir dans ce genre de situation.

-Oui et je crois qu'il est tellement omnibulé par ta sécurité qu'il en devient gaga, il est persuadé d'avoir vu Edward se précipiter sur toi alors je suis sur que c'est lui la victime dans l'histoire. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, j'en avais presque oublié le but de ma venue. Je crois que tu devrais aller le voir et lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

-Quoi, non c'est hors de question, tu me vois lui expliquer pourquoi j'ai embrassé un vampire.

-Donc tu ne ni à présent ? Plus sérieusement malgré que je trouve ça très drôle je crois que tu devrais vraiment y aller sauf si évidement tu n'en a vraiment rien à faire d'Edward.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Eh bien disons pour rester poli qu'Aro ne voit pas vraiment d'un très bon œil qu'Edward t'embrasse, mais pour faire simple disons que je crois qu'il n'a qu'un envie, lui arracher la tête pour être sur qu'il ne recommencera plus.

Puis il se remit à rire sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.

Alec pouvait se montrer plutôt sympathique mais là il était complètement exaspérant. Par ma faute Edward devait être en tain de passer un mauvais moment… ok, un très mauvais moment avec Aro à cause de moi et tout ce qu'il trouver à faire s'était de se bidonner.

Je commençais à me sentir coupable, coupable pour mettre jetée sur lui alors que c'est un vampire qui fait tout pour se battre contre sa nature et coupable parce qu'à leur actuelle il devait se trouver en très mauvaise posture en face d'un Aro fou de rage.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire et Alec qui n'arrêter pas de rire commençait sérieusement à m'agacer.

-Enfin tu me dire ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

-Oh rien, juste tu aurais du voir la tête d'Edward que tu l'ais planté au beau milieu de ce couloir, c'était hilarant et encore ce n'était rien par rapport à la tête qu'il a tiré en s'apercevant qu'Aro avait vu toute la scène, puis il se remit à rire de plus belle.

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je quittais ma chambre, je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser prendre à ma place.

Une fois arrivée sur place je me figeais devant la scène qui s'offrait à moi.

Tout un attroupement de vampires s'était formé autour d'eux. Aro tenait Edward plaqué contre le mur par la gorge.

Je l'avais rarement vu aussi en colère et Edward avait l'air totalement démunit face à lui.

Je m'avançais pour mettre un terme à tout ça.

Je posais délicatement ma main sur le bras d'Aro.

-Aro lâche le.

-Quoi, il en est hors de question, il ose s'en prendre à toi et en plus tu prends sa défense.

-Il n'a rien fait, c'est de ma faute d'accord dis-je calmement.

-J'ai tout vu Isabella, il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait.

-Oh arrête ça lui répondis-je sèchement.

Je commençais à perdre patience, la journée avait été assez épuisante comme ça sans qu'il n'en rajoute une couche. Je n'avais qu'une envie que tout ça se termine.

-Tu n'as rien vu du tout d'accord, tout est de ma faute, c'est moi qui me suis jetée sur lui et qui l'ai embrassée, il n'a fait que subir alors s'il te plait lâche le.

-Quoi, c'est impossible tu mens, j'ai tout vu.

-Ah oui, et bien figure toi que moi aussi j'ai tout vu et de très près même si tu veux savoir et puis je croyais que je ne savais pas mentir. Regarde moi bien, est ce que je suis en train de mentir ?

-Tu… l'as… embrassé ?

-Oui t'es content, maintenant c'est fini tu te calme et tu le lâche.

Lentement il défit sa prise sur le cou d'Edward puis il se tourna vers moi.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?

-Ecoute, tu as des questions, ok mais on verra ça plus tard, pour l'instant je suis fatiguée.

Pendant toute la scène je n'avais jeté aucun regard à Edward il devait être furieux après moi pour lui avoir fait enduré tout ça.

Je tournais donc les talons et me retrouvais face à toute la famille Cullen au grand complet, il avait l'air complètement ahuri par ce qui venait de se passer devant eux.

Je ne leur prêtais pas plus d'attention qu'aux autres et continuais mon chemin.

Après quelques mètres, je sentis une main se fermer autour de mon poignet, je me retournais dans le but d'envoyer bouler la personne qui m'avait interrompue quand celle-ci dit :

-Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

_Alors vous en pensez quoi ??? Je dois dire que je suis assez fière de moi pour une fois alors je suis pressée de savoir ce que vous vous en pensez. _

_En tout cas j'espère que ça vous à plus._

_Je ne sais pas encore mais il y aura probablement un PDV d'Edward dans le prochain chapitre._

_Je sais que je suis longue en ce moment mais je fais ce que je peux mais si vous voulez faire accélérer les choses, il ya bien une petite chose que vous pouvez faire… sachez qu'une reviews aussi courte soit elle est super motivant… Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien… :D_

_A bientôt_

_BYZ  
M. _


	13. Chapitre 12

Slt les filles…

_Bon alors, les remerciements habituelles, merci à mes lectrices, aux reviewveuses pour les mises en alertes et favoris, bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices et blablabla… Enfin la même chose que d'habitude quoi… :D_

_**Pam **__: Je ne peux pas te répondre mais ça me fait super plaisir, je suis ravie que ça te plaise, si je peux te conseiller quelque chose, inscrit toi sur le site ça ne prend que 5 minutes et c'est bien plus pratique :D_

_**bibou388 **__: Merci de t'être proposée comme béta mais j'ai choisie quelqu'un d'autre. Si tu veux toujours savoir comment faire pour te créer un compte, tapes mode d'emploi sur google, tu trouveras un site très bien fait et qui t'expliques à peu près tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. En tout cas n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu pense de la suite. _

_**Délia cullen**__ : c'est vrai c'est mignon qu'elle prenne sa défense mais en même temps tout ça c'est de sa faute. _

_Encore une dernière petite chose, je voulais dire un énorme merci à Myrage ma béta, si si, je te remercie… lol __(N/MY:Bon je vais essayé de m'y faire mais je promet rien)_

_Bonne lecture…_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Chapitre 12**_

_Précédemment__ :_

_Pendant toute la scène_,je n'avais pas levé les yeux vers Edward de peur qu'il soit furieux que je lui fasse endure cela.

_Je tournais donc les talons et me retrouvais face à la famille Cullen au grand complet, ils avaient l'air complètement ahuri par ce qui venait de _se dérouler sous_ leurs yeux._

_Je ne leur prêtais pas plus d'attention qu'aux autres et continuais mon chemin._

_Après quelques mètres, je sentis une main se fermer autour de mon poignet, je me retournais dans le but d'envoyer bouler la personne qui m'avait interrompue quand _elle_ dit :_

_-Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?_

POV Bella :

J'étais toujours dos à lui, je ne m'étais pas encore retournée et je n'avais aucune envie de le faire.

Parler… Est-ce qu'on pouvait parler ?

J'avais deux possibilités.

Sois je jouais le rôle de la petite fille modèle, polie, etc et lui répondais « Oui bien sûr, avec plaisir » tout en affichant un sourire niais. Autant dire que ça ne m'emballais pas des masses.

Ou je pouvais aussi l'envoyer promener.

Est-ce que je pouvais faire ça ?

Oui, sans doute et puis après tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, je n'étais plus à ça près.

Malgré le silence qui régnait, nous n'étions pas seuls, je pouvais toujours sentir tous ces regards interrogateurs braqués sur nous mais je n'en avais rien à faire.

Je me retournais et levais lentement la tête pour lui faire face.

Je fus surprise par son regard, je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre, probablement de la colère voir même de la fureur, après tout les deux seuls fois où je l'avais croisé il avait dut faire face à mes frasques. Il avait même faillit se faire étriper par Aro, alors j'imagine qu'il avait bien le droit d'éprouver ne serais-ce qu'un soupçon de colère.

Mais rien, que ce soit dans sa posture, dans le son de sa voix ou dans son regard, rien ne trahissait la rage ou la colère qu'il serait en droit de ressentir.

La seule chose que je pouvais lire sur son visage était un mélange de curiosité et d'incompréhension.

J'aurais 100 fois préférée qu'il me hurle dessus, dans ces cas là, je savais quoi faire : crier encore plus fort mais là j'étais totalement déstabilisée.

Je n'avais donc toujours rien dit, il semblait attendre ma réponse ne montrant aucun signe d'impatience.

Je devais vraiment passer pour une idiote; en plus de ce qu'il devait déjà penser de moi, autant dire que je ne devais pas être très haut placé dans son estime pas que ça m'importait beaucoup mais tout de même.

Je ne voulais pas m'attarder plus que nécessaire je lui répondis donc la première chose qui me passait à l'esprit.

-Oui bien sûr, mais pas tout de suite, je suis fatiguée.

Je me retournais sans lui laisser le temps de réagir et partie en direction de ma chambre.

J'étais tellement heureuse de me retrouver enfin seule, loin de toute cette agitation que ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques instants que je me rendis compte de la réponse que je lui avais donné.

Est-ce que je me souvenais bien ?

Est-ce que je lui avais vraiment répondus oui ?

Pourquoi avais-je dis ça ?

J'avais l'intention de l'envoyer sur les roses mais quelque chose chez lui m'avait troublé.

Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, je m'allongeais sur mon lit pour réfléchir, m'interrogeant... sur _lui_.

Pourquoi Edward voudrait-il me parler après tout ce que je lui avais fais subir ?

Pourquoi s'était-il montré si calme vis à vis de moi ?

Pourquoi était-il ici s'il ne partageait pas les mêmes idéologies et le même mode de vie que les Volturi ?

Pourquoi avait-il choisit de se nourrir de sang animal si c'était un si grand sacrifice pour lui ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Oui ça en fait des 'pourquoi' et plus les questions s'accumulaient moins je voyais de réponses plausibles, j'étais … perdue.

Je ne comprenais pas et j'avais envie d'avoir des réponses, d'un autre coté, je craignais que le seul moyen pour ça soit d'aller lui parler et d'en apprendre plus sur lui mais il était hors de question que cela se produise.

Je savais bien que j'avais accepté de lui parler mais je crois que je préférais encore me couper un bras plutôt que de me retrouver de nouveau en face de lui.

Et puis pour lui dire quoi…

J'imagine qu'il allait demander pourquoi je réagissais ainsi. Je n'aurais probablement aucun mal à lui expliquer pourquoi je m'étais jetée sur lui la première fois. C'était assez simple mais pour ce qui est du baiser … je crois que je ne savais pas moi-même.

Pourquoi l'avoir embrassé ?

D'un point de vue pragmatique, il est plutôt séduisant, voir même carrément canon, mais ce n'était pas la réponse appropriée et encore moins une excuse valable! Pour la plupart des humains tout vampire est magnifique, et je vis entouré des plus beaux spécimens malgré cela jamais il ne m'était jamais venu à l'idée ni même l'envie d'en embrasser un!

Pourquoi lui plus qu'un autre ? _(N/My:moi j'ai bien une idée ...mais je vais m'abstenir....Ah!)_

Et voilà encore des questions sans réponses…

Depuis que j'avais croisé son chemin, le semblant de vie que j'avais réussis à me créer s'était effondré, il avait tous chamboulé et je lui en voulais pour ça.

Je lui en voulais.

Mais je m'en voulais bien plus…

Je me détestais de l'avoir embrassé et d'avoir peur.

Oui, j'avais peur de croiser son chemin et que mon corps et mes hormones prennent de nouveau le pas sur ma tête, peur de lui sauter dessus une nouvelles fois. _(N/My:j'en connais un qui serait ravi!!! non?)_

Des heures que je me torturais afin de trouver des réponses mais rien.

J'avais l'impression de tourner en rond.

Je n'avais pu conclure qu'à une seule chose, si je ne voulais pas de nouveau avoir une réaction bizarre et inappropriée en sa présence, le seul moyen : l'éviter, simple mais efficace.

Ma nouvelle ligne de conduite : éviter Edward par tous les moyens possibles jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte enfin Volterra.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Presque une semaine était passée depuis ma dernière rencontre avec Edward.

Il faut dire que j'ai tout fait pour ne pas le croiser, je m'efforçais de rester dans ma chambre et les seules fois où j'avais mis le pied dehors j'étais aux aguets, scrutant les moindres mouvements dans les couloirs de peur de tomber accidentellement sur lui. Je vous laisse imaginer la scène, c'était d'un ridicule.

Ça faisait donc une semaine que je n'avais croisé aucun membre de la famille Cullen, j'en venais même à me demander s'ils n'étaient pas déjà partis mais je n'osais poser la question et à qui?

Demander à Aro, hors de question, lui aussi je l'évitais comme la peste depuis une semaine, je n'avais aucune envie qu'il me demande des explications sur ce qui s'était passé avec Edward.

Alec ou Démétri, exclu, les connaissant ils auraient trouvé par là le moyen de remettre cette histoire avec Edward sur le tapis et de se foutre de ma gueule alors j'optais donc pour attendre, tout en croisant les doigts pour qu'ils soient réellement partis.

Je suis plutôt casanière, j'aime bien m'enfermer dans mon petit monde sans vraiment porter attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi. Rester enfermer dans ma chambre toute une journée avec un bon bouquin ne me dérange pas mais là ça faisait une semaine que je n'avais quasiment pas mit le pied dehors et je commençais sérieusement à saturer.

J'avais l'impression de tourner un rond comme un lion en cage et ça commençait à devenir insupportable.

Rien ne m'obligeait à rester enfermer me direz vous.

Et c'était vrai…

J'en faisais probablement beaucoup trop, il était surement passé à autre chose. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je n'en pouvais plus.

Marre…Voilà, j'en avais marre de me cacher.

Après tout je l'avais juste embrassé, ce n'était pas la fin du monde non plus. Je me rendais maintenant compte que j'en avais fait des tonnes pour quelque chose qui n'en valait pas la peine.

J'imagine que je ne devais pas être la seule fille à m'être jeté sur lui, et puis c'était de sa faute, il n'avait qu'à pas être aussi diablement sexy. _(N/My:oui! Rrhhh!on en 'mangerait'...non?)_

C'est vrai, après tout, moi je n'y étais pour rien, tout était de sa faute…

Moi de mauvaise fois, jamais…Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait dire ça…

C'est sur ces bonnes résolutions que je me décidais à quitter ma chambre. Je me dirigeais donc vers les cuisines.

Oui, je sais des cuisines dans un château habité par des vampires ça peut paraitre inutile, la preuve que non, ça m'est bien utile…

J'avais faim mais je n'avais pas le courage de me faire quelque chose de très élaboré, j'optais donc pour simple sandwich.

Une fois ma petite préparation terminée, je me dirigeais vers un des salons mis à notre disposition pour nous détendre.

Je n'avais vu personne depuis des jours et j'espérais bien trouver un peu de compagnie là bas. Pas que j'adorais passer du temps avec des vampires sanguinaires mais il faut bien le dire, j'avais guère le choix.

Après avoir ouvert la porte, j'entendis des éclats de rire, je levais les yeux pour voir qui était les personnes déjà présentes.

C'est pas possible, j'ai la poisse…

Je fermais les yeux et secouais la tête histoire de me remettre les idées en place et rouvris les yeux.

Les plus jeunes Cullen ainsi qu'Alec et Démétri étaient tranquillement installés sur les canapés et fauteuils.

J'avais l'espace d'un instant, été tentée de discrètement faire demi tour, comme on dit 'ni vu ni connu', mais c'était sans compter sur leur ouïe super développée. En effet, en l'espace d'un instant, tous les sept avaient tournés leur regard dans ma direction.

Rectification, ce n'était pas de la poisse, au contraire, je sentais que j'allais bien m'amuser. Et puis c'était un bon moyen pour tâter le terrain et d'observer un peu les réactions de ce très cher Edward. _(N/My: oui!oui! On va rire je le sens)_

Alec rompit le silence :

-Allez Bella, viens t'assoir avec nous, on va pas te manger tu sais.

Je le fusillais du regard, mais c'était juste pour la forme, j'avais sans arrêt droit à ce genre de petites répliques de sa part, disons que c'était une sorte de petit rituel entre nous.

-Très drôle, mais tu devrais changer de registre c'est du déjà vu, lui répondis-je sur un ton lasse. Et puis, je suis désolée de casser le mythe du vampire tout puissant, terrifiant etc. mais vous me faites même pas peur, dis-je sur un ton enfantin, puis je repris mon sérieux, mais j'en connais qui devrais se méfier de moi.

J'espérais bien qu' Edward prendrait cette dernière remarque pour lui.

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je m'avançais pour m'installer sur le seul fauteuil vacant. J'avais les yeux baissé, jouant négligemment avec mon sandwich toujours posé dans son assiette. Tout ça m'avait coupé l'appétit.

Mon arrivée avait jeté un froid, l'ambiance joviale qui régnait auparavant avait laissé place à la gêne.

Personne n'osait prendre la parole et je pouvais sans mal imaginer les coups d'œil qu'ils devaient tous se jeter.

J'aurais peut être du me sentir mal à l'aise mais au contraire ça me donnais plutôt envie de rire.

-Alors, comme ça, c'est toi Bella ?

Je levais les yeux pour m'apercevoir que c'était un grand brun avec une carrure plutôt impressionnante qui avait pris la parole.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre. Je crois qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, c'était stupide comme question, il savait très bien que c'était moi, non ? _(N/My:ou pas! mdr)_

Il dut se rendre compte de l'absurdité de sa question car il reprit :

-Ouais… euh… moi c'est Emmett, là c'est Rosalie ma petite femme dit-il en me montrant une magnifique blonde qui devait faire pâlir de jalousie tous les mannequins de se pays.

Il me présenta ensuite Jasper et Alice à qui je fis un rapide sourire en guise de bonjour.

Et là je jubilais d'avance, il ne lui restait plus qu'une personne à me présenter. Je jetais un petit coup d'œil à Edward qui comme par hasard se trouvait juste en face de moi. Il n'avait pas l'air super à l'aise.

-Et enfin Edward, mais je me demande si je dois vraiment te le présenter, je crois que tu le connais déjà, non ? Me demanda-t-il en rigolant. _(N/My:J'adore Em'... j'ai un 'frère' qui lui ressemble en plus...ça fait chaud dans mon petit cœur de me dire que je n'ai pas été seule à subir ce genre d'humour!! Merci)_

Ok… Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça mais je ne me démontais pas pour autant s'il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, on allait être deux.

-C'est vrai qu'on se connait déjà mais disons qu'on a été pas mal occupé, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de se présenter si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ponctuant ma réplique d'un clin d'œil.

Emmett était figé bouche bée, surpris de ma repartie, Alec était mort de rire tandis que les autres affichaient un léger sourire. Edward quant à lui avait l'air de ne plus savoir où se mettre. Eh bien le pauvre il n'était pas sortie de l'auberge parce que j'étais plutôt du genre à mettre les pieds dans le plats et piétiner pour être bien sûr.

Alice se leva, vint s'assoir près de moi et commença à me poser une multitude de questions.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle voulait tout savoir de moi.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose dont je n'aimais pas parler c'était de moi, je trouvais qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à dire mais pour une fois je fis un petit effort.

Je m'étais très vite rendue compte qu'Alice était quelqu'un de très gentille, un peu survoltée je vous l'accorde mais très gentille.

Je répondais distraitement aux questions d'Alice sans cesser de l'observer. Il avait l'air de se détendre au fur et à mesure que les discussions reprenaient.

De temps en temps je sentais son regard se poser sur moi alors je relevais la tête en espérant croiser son regard pour tenter d'y lire ce qu'il ressentait, en vain. Il affichait toujours une expression indéchiffrable. _(N/My: Foutu vampire inexpressif!!!grhhh!)_

Alice était intarissable, elle n'arrêtait pas, elle me demandait mon âge, ce que j'aimais et ce que je n'aimais pas, ce que je faisais pour occuper mon temps…

Alice continuait son interrogatoire en règle auquel je répondais distraitement quand elle se mit à crier :

-Quoi mais c'est pas possible !

Hein, qu'est ce que j'avais encore dit qu'il ne fallait pas. De quoi est ce qu'on était en train de parler déjà ?

Ah oui du shopping, mais là je ne voyais pas du tout ce qui la mettais dans cet état là.

-Ne me dit pas qu'Aro ne t'as jamais laissé sortir pour aller faire les magasins, c'est impossible.

-Heu…

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre.

Comme lui expliquer ça… Il n'avait eu aucun remord à me faire kidnapper, à m'arracher à ma vie, à me couper du monde extérieur tout ça pour me transformer en vampire pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Alors rassurer moi, à côté de ça l'interdiction de faire du shopping parait un peu dérisoire ou c'est moi qui ai une perception erronée.

Avant même que je n'ai eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, elle avait disparut tout en marmonnant un vague :

-Je vais négocier avec Aro.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Alors alors alors, verdict ???_

_Oui, beaucoup espérais un PDV d'Edward, je suis désolée peut être pour le prochain chapitre mais ce n'est pas sur. Juste pour info, je vais refaire des POV d'Edward mais je pense qu'ils seront moins fréquents. _

_La suite bientôt promis, je fais aussi vite que possible._

_BYZ  
M._


	14. NOTE

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Oui je sais, j'imagine que vous avez envie de m'étrangler tellement je vous fais attendre pour le prochain chapitre. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais en ce moment je vis mais vie à 100 à l'heure. Entre le boulot, les amis, mon amoureux (eh oui je ne suis plus célibataire), etc… Enfin bref, c'est juste un petit mot pour vous prévenir que je n'abandonne pas. Je reprendrais l'écriture en septembre en même temps que les cours._

_Je voulais en profiter aussi pour remercier les personnes qui me mettent toujours en alertes ou en favoris malgré le fait que je n'ai plus mis de chapitre depuis quelques mois maintenant._

_Au plaisir de vous retrouver._

_BYZ_  
_M._


End file.
